The Glee Project: Project High School
by fluffypuppy99
Summary: Nellie just moved to McKinley High School, already feeling like an outsider. Once she joins Glee club, will her life change for the better or worse? Romance, drama, friendship, love triangles, hurt & comfort, and sexyness! Pairings: Michael/Nellie Michellie, Blake/Nellie Blellie, Cameron/Marissa Camarissa, Damien/Lindsay Damsay. The Glee Project from both Season 1&2.
1. New School, New Friends?

**AN: this is my first Glee story! (Well, actually more of a Glee Project story) ;P I've currently been obsessed with the Glee Project, so I just had to make a story about it! hahaha, anyway I hope you all like this story! So, what's going on is that the season 2 glee project contentors are all in McKineley High School its like the Glee show, except with the Glee Project people instead of the other Glee people(; Uses both Season 1 & 2 contentors :D**

**Characters going to be used:**

**S1: Damian, Lindesy, Samuel, Cameron, Marissa, & Hannah.**

**S2: Blake, Nellie, Micheal, Shanna, & Abraham. **

**Sorry if there are characters that I didn't list that you all wanted, but these are the characters I'm going with :)**

**Also, I will give different points of views of different stories as well :) Plus, I'm going to take the things like Pairiability, etc and blend them into here too ;) **

**Summary- Nellie just moved to McKinley High School, already feeling like an outsider. Once she joins the glee club, will her life change for the better or worse? Includes romance, drama, friendship, love triangles, hurt & comfort, and sexyness ;)**

Chapter 1: New School, New Friends?

_**Nellie POV-**_

Clutching my books close to my chest, I walk down the halls of McKinley High School. I only hope no one sees me, so I wouldn't get stuffed into a locker. Every footstep I took felt like another 12 inches closer to my torment.

It's not like I wanted to move to McKinley High School, I was forced to by my parents. We moved here from Washington because my dad was offered a better-paid job here. Which meant when he moves, everyone in the family moves along with him. Back in Washington, I had everything there; my friends, a wonderful home, and sites of beautiful mountains of nature. Where I live now; no friends, a fancy house that I'm not too particularly attacted too, and farms. Not really the best comparison with them two things.

I looked again at my locker number; 209. I look around the other lockers I'm pasting by, noticing they're all in the 300s. Maybe I went past my locker.

Not paying attention to where I was heading, I accientally bumped into someone and dropped my books I was holding. When I started collecting them back up, I could hear people snickering as they pasted by. Jerks.

One person did stop by to help me though. His hair was a dark brown, a round face, and he spoke in a funny accent. "You ok, miss? I saw you drop your stuff and just wanted to make sure you were ok."

I smiled at this friendly person. "Yeah, I'm good. Just wasn't paying attention to where I was going, that's all."  
The accent guy stretched his hand out infront of me. "I'm Damian. You?"

"Nellie, I'm new here." I replied, shaking his hand back. I keep my books close to me again as I started walking with Damian. "I was trying to find my locker, but I think I'm lost."  
When he looked at the number, I noticed his lips broke into a grin. "I know where that number is. You're right next to my friend's locker, Marissa." Damien showed me the way over to my locker as he poked the girl next to my locker.

The red-headed girl turned around to look at Damian, but then noticed me getting into my locker. "Hey Damien, who's your friend?"

"This is Nellie, Nellie this is Marissa." Damian introduced. I looked over at Marissa and gave a slight smile. I wasn't really in the mood for making new friends at the moment.

I could tell Marissa knew that I didn't really want to be bothered, but she still showed a bright smile to me. "Nice to meet you. If you ever need anyone to show you around, I'm your girl!" I found her alittle to cheerful to be at this school, seemingly.

"Thanks, I might someone to help me find my classes." I gave her my schedule as I watched her look over it. She looked at me with another bright smile. (Whats with all these smiles!) "You have two classes with me! First period with me, so just hang around me."

I nodded, following her as she leaded the way to my class. As we were walking down the hall, I saw yet another bully incident; a girl was getting slushied in the face. I suddenly pictured myself getting slushied for no apparent reason as well.

* * *

I didn't really want to go into the cafeteria, but my stomach kept telling me it wanted food. So I gave in and went inside. While standing in line, I glanced down the row of people and looked at what they were serving. It looked disgusting; my old school looked alot better than this. When the lunch lady plopped the food on my plate, I could've swore I saw something get up and fly off from my food. The only thing I actually found worth eating was a cartoon of milk and a snack bar. I think I'll be carrying a lunch from home for now on.

I picked up my plate as I looked over the whole cafeteria for somewhere to sit. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw someone waving their hand; which they did. Damian was motioning me to come over to his table.

When I got there, I saw alot of unfamiliar faces staring up at me. I gave a nervous smile to them as I slowly sat down in my seat.

"Guys, this is Nellie. She just moved here from Washington." Damian said to his friends. As I looked from face to face, they all seemed to reply in a happy facial expression. One blonde guy who had thick-rimmed glasses waved his hand at me. "Hi, I'm Cameron."

A big-redhaired girl who sat next to Cameron smiled at me too. "Hello, I'm Hannah." Marissa, who was sitting next to her, gave her a playful nudge. "And as well as Marissa's BFF!" Both the two redheads started cracking up in giggles; I'm guessing it was some inside joke thing.

I smiled back at all of them, happy to see that there was some friendly people at this school. "It's great to meet you all. Thanks for letting me sit here at your table too."  
"It's no biggie." Marissa stated. "We love having new people come sit with us. Like Damian, for instance. About a few months ago, he was new here from Ireland."

So that's why he had that accent.

I commented to Damian, "That's cool. I went to Ireland once to sing at a show before."

Suddenly I noticed everyone became quiet and was staring straight at me. "What are you all staring at?"

"You sing?" Cameron asked.

I nodded, wondering what the big deal was.

"You should join the Glee club!" Marissa exclaimed. I wonder why Marissa is always this happy. "We should ALL join Glee club!" Everyone looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"Umm, what's Glee club?"

Damian explained, "It's a club where you sing, dance, go to competitions. You know, stuff like that. But trust me, you don't want to join."

"So what's so bad about it?" A club where you sing and dance didn't sound too bad to me.

Hannah swallowed a gulp and said, "Its where you get your reputation ruined for the rest of your life. You get bullied everyday, like people saying stuff about you and slushied."

"Slushied in the face?" My eyes felt like they were about to pop out of my eye sockets. I suddenly recalled the incident this morning where I saw a girl getting slushied. By the look on her face, it looked very painful. "I don't think I wanna get slushied either."

Marissa let out alittle huff of saddness. "Come on you guys, we all love to sing and dance. So what we'll get bullied, at least we'll get noticed. Maybe when we go to competitions, we'll get noticed by a music producer and become famous!"

"Yeah, but thats like a one in a million chance of that happening." Cameron doubted. "What kind of music producer finds talent in the middle of nowhere? People with talent are found in like LA or Chicago."

Marissa argued at his statement."So! Singing and dancing are our passions! We can't just let that go for some stupid reputation."

"Easy for you to say. You're a Cheerio, so even if you join, you won't get bullied everyday." Hannah mumbled, staring down at her plate.

"Cheerio?" I questioned.

Cameron looked at me, "Meaning cheerleader."

"Even if I weren't a cheerleader, I would still join Glee club." Marissa commented. "Even if..."

Damien stopped her in the middle of her sentence. "Then why don't you get join Glee club yourself if you want to so badly!"

"Cause... I don't want to be the only one who joins." Marissa said, her voice becoming a little more quiet.

"Cause you don't want your reputation ruined, isn't it?" Hannah stated.

Marissa stared down at her plate, not saying another word. For the rest of the lunch period, we all ate our food in silence.

**AN: So how was my first chapter? :3 I hope it was good, cause I really want to write more of this story! Please review and favorite if you still want me to continue this story! :D I promised the drama will be coming soon ;) **

**-Peace :3**


	2. Topic is Slushies

**AN: As promised, here's the next chapter :)**

Chapter 2: Topic is Slushies

_**Michael's POV:**_

I hook my fingers on the straps of my backpack, getting ready to head off to Glee Club. I always take the long way around the choir room, because there are less bullies there to throw slushies in my face. But today, I had to go the short way because someone threw up in the hallway so they had it blocked off; just my luck. Going the short way meant I would slushied.

While pasting by people, I kept my head down low so hopefully no one would see me. Unfortuneately, someone did recognize me. Just like that, a red-cherry slushie was thrown into my face.

I didn't look up to hear the jocks who slushied me saying, "Gleek!" That was the short saying for glee-geek. I took a minute to absorb the cold-pain covering my face, wiping off the ice in my eyes. Once I knew they had left, I looked up and saw a girl staring at me; and that's all she was doing. This girl with short-black hair was just standing about 4 feet from me, just looking at me. Once we made eye-connection, she quickly looked away. I watched her as she continued to walk right past me, not saying a word.

I found this alittle strange, considering that normally people would just look and laugh at me when this happened. They wouldn't stop and watch me.

I walked into the bathroom to get myself cleaned up before I went to the choir room, mostly because Mr. Schue always told us we should never come into the class dirty. Ever since that he started dating our school's counselor, he's been more germ aware.

I looked into the mirror to examine myself. Red ice was covering the front of my hair, the reddish-liquid splatter in various spots all over my face. Yupp, I looked like a hot mess. Actually, more like a cold mess.

I was late for class, so Mr. Schue was gonna question me. When he looked over me, he knew what had happened.

"Michael, please take your seat." That was all he said to me; no questions, statements, or expressions.

I sat down in my seat and looked over at my other Glee members. There were only 4 of us members, including me. Abraham sat in the second row of chairs; an asian guy who had a red of patch hair, surrounded by his natural black hair. Shanna, who sat in the first row, was a blonde girl who was always in competition with Lindsay but somehow became bestfriends with her. Lindsay, who sat next to Shanna, was the girl who always got the lead roles. I normally sat on the end of the second row, always feeling left out. Sure, I get alot of parts in songs and stuff, but most of the time Abraham gets the lead parts. claims he has a stronger voice when it comes to loudness.

"Ok everyone!" annouced, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Now that everyone's here, I would like to make an annoucement."

"Since when don't you have an annoucement to make." Lindsay joked.

just ignored her. "Due to the low-shortage of people in our club," he paused to look over us, "We aren't allowed to compete in Regionals or Nationals."

Shanna almost jumped out of her chair when hearing this. "What? That's not fair, they can't do that!"

"Yes they can, Shanna. It's part of the rules. Until we get at least 6 more people to join our club, we can't move forward."

Everyone in the room became quiet for a few minutes, until Abraham broke the silence. "How are we going to get more people to join? No one wants be here ever since we been getting slushied and bullied."

"The most we can do is put up a sign up list and hope for the best." I had a feeling, by the way said it, that even he had doubts that no one would join. I looked down the row to see Shanna forming tears in her eyes. I knew both her and Lindsay were upset about this since both of them really wanted to go to Regionals. I moved over a couple of chairs and placed a comforting hand on Shanna's shoulder. She looked up to see me giving her a half-smile. Like everyone else, I knew there would be no one else joining. Hopefully, we're all wrong.

* * *

_**Nellie's POV:**_

All day today, I couldn't stop replaying the scene in the hallway that happened right in front of my eyes. I was on my way to English class when some jock (his name is Blake, I remember him from my Spanish class) passed by me. As he was passing, I noticed he had a drink in his hand. I soon found out it was a slushie when he splashed it into another guy's face. Everyone started laughing at the guy as Blake said something about a gleek. I guessing this guy was in glee club.

It felt like it all happened in slow motion like in a movie, and I was the viewer. When the gleek had looked up at me, I realized that I had been standing there, just staring at him. I tore my eyes away from him and quickly started walking away from him. I couldn't look back; by the look on his face, he looked hurt. There was no way I was joining Glee now.

"Nellie?" I heard a voice from the outside world calling me. "Nellie!"

I snapped back to reality as I looked at Marissa. "What?"

"You ok? You were totally zoned out."

I slowing nodded my head, unsure on what to say. "Yeah, just thinking of stuff." I noticed that Marissa was the only one sitting with me. Just alittle while ago, I remembered the whole group was here. "Where did everyone go?"

"The bell rang for class; I can't believe you didn't hear it." Marissa stated, putting up her plate to go. "When you zone out, you really _zone_ out."

As I'm walking to my Calculus class, Marissa catches up with me. I knew she didn't have that class with me, so I knew she wanted something. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you a flavor you could do for me." Marissa shyly smiled. "Will you do it for me?"

I eyed her, "Depending on the flavor."

"Join Glee club with me!"

I stopped right in my tracks. "Are you crazy? Why on earth would I join that club?"

"Cause you love sings and will do it for the sake of a friend?" Marissa hopeingly replied at me, giving me a begging smile. "Please Nellie! I really want to join but not alone!"

"No way, I'm not about to get slushied in the face everyday until the end of my highschool life." I began to walk fast to my class, hoping I could ditch her. Too bad she can walk as fast as me.

"Then join the cheerios, and you won't get slushied everyday." She suggested.

I quickly shook my head, "Nope, cheerleadering's not my thing."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." Marissa said, making me give her a look. "Oh come on Nellie, you get to admit you're not the most cheerfullest person in the world."

"Marissa." I pulled my arm out in front of her to make her stop walking. I pulled her aside and turned to face her. "I can't join Glee and have a miserable life. I much rather be a no one who no bothers to look at than someone who gets noticed and then picked on."

Marissa looked at me, then said in a confiding voice, "I think you're wrong. For me, I much rather be someone who does the thing she loves while getting picked on than hiding in the shadows, never getting to show the world her talent. Think about it." At that, Marissa walked away from me; she really did leave me with something to think about.

**AN: hmmm, do you think Nellie will join the Glee club? :3 Please, please, PLEASE review so I know that this story is worth updating! :D**

**Review and favorite my loves, review and favorite :)**

**-Peace :3**


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**AN: also a caution, there will be cussing in this chapter. I try not to put alot of cussing in it, so that's why I'm warning you guys.**

***Note: I know alot of my readers for this story are Blellie or Michellie fans & I just wanted to let everyone know tht I made a video on YouTube with both these couples in it ;) the link is on my profile(:**

**Anyway, enjoy this next chapter(:**

Chapter 3: Decisions, Decisions

_**Cameron's POV: **_

I watched Marissa at her Cheerios' practice; happy and cheerful as ever. The reason I was waiting for Marissa was because I was her ride home. Since me and her live fairly close near eachother, I offer her rides to and from school. Everyday I would come out here and stay for an hour, watching and waiting for Marissa to get done with practice. I've known her ever since I was young, and she has become one of my closest friends. Along with Damien, even though I've only known him for a month, I felt like we really hit it off.

I watched her as she jumped and danced around, her hair moving along with her movement. When she would be on top of the pyramid, the sun would hit her just right to make her shine brighter than the others. Her arms moved gracefully when they needed to, they would hit on every beat strongly to the rhythm. Everything about her always fascinates me, except for her desire to join Glee club.

It's easy for her to join, cause she wouldn't get bullied everyday for the rest of her life. As long as she kept up the Cheerio's Rep, she would make it in high school. For me, if I joined, I couldn't take getting bullied. Since I'm already a nerd, its already hard to go around school without getting pushed into a locker or something. I'm surprised that Marissa hasn't ditched our group of friends and went on to more popular groups. Well, I'm glad Marissa is still that down-to-earth girl that I knew before. Except, I have noticed a few changes in her attitude though. Somedays she would be the most happiest person to roam the earth, then she could be depressed like she could belong with the gothics or emos.

I break out of my memories when I see Damien coming towards me. He sats down besides me and also starts to watch Marissa. "So, you still waiting for Marissa?"

"Yeah, like always."

"How long will that be?"

"Maybe another 15 minutes."

Damian turned his head slightly to me and commented, "What about the other kind of waiting?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

Damian arched an eyebrow. "You know what I mean."

I finally caught on to what he was saying. "Ohh... that."

He nudged me lightly in the ribs, saying "You got to tell her sooner or later about how you feel."

"I know, but its alot harder than you think." I chuckled. I've stared having feelings for Marissa ever since high school started; even before she became a cheerio. In middle school, I'd always think of her as my best friend. Until high school happened, I started viewing her differently. Freshmen year, she was a pretty chubby girl; almost the size of Hannah but only little smaller. Even though people would pick on her for her size, she still kept a positive attitude and that attracted me. I really started having actual feelings for her when we entered our Junior year of high school. She had came to my locker, looking totally different that I didn't even recognize her at first. She had totally slimmed down, and started wearing makeup. Wow, had she changed.

"You know you can tell her anytime you want, like maybe now." Damian said, looking past me.

I looked back behind me to see Marissa walking to me with her bag hanging on her shoulder. She greeted me with a tired smile. "Hey Cameron, hey Damien."

"I'll see you two later." Damian winked at me as he left me and her alone.

Marissa watched Damian leave, then looked down at me. "Ready to go?"

"As much as I'll ever be." I smiled, letting her lead the way to my car.

_**Samuel's POV:**_

"Man, f*ck all you dudes!" I yelled as I drive away from one of my band's members house. Well, now he's more of a ex-band member. The band that I was in kicked me out because I got in a fight with them. Its wasn't really a fist-fight, just tons of arguing. It wasn't the first time I started a fight with them, so this time I had enough of all the bullshit they were saying and quit the band. I wanted to sing and play the guitar, but _noooooo_; of course that couldn't have the guitar player singing. Just _had_ to be the singer that gets to sing EVERYTHING!

Well, its a good thing I don't have to see their ugly faces ever again; especially since they don't go to my school. Otherwise I'll be picking fights with them everyday.

As I'm driving, I pick up my phone and dial one of my friend's number. It rangs for awhile, until a slightly high-pitched, tired voice finally answers. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sam."

"Ugh, Sam! It's 12 o'clock in the morning! What is it that you want?"

"Lindsay, I got kicked out of the band." I tell her straight up.

I found her voice suddenly becoming more wake and aware now. "What? What happened this time?"

"I had enough of putting up with them, so I quit."

I heard she snicker, "Oh please, give me more details than that."

I grinned to myself, amused. "I wanted to sing but they decided against it."  
"Them bitches!" Lindsay muttered. "The one guys gets to sing everything, he should've gave you a chance! It's a good thing you quit!"

I chuckled, finding what she said alittle bit of a concidence. At school, I hear from her that she's always getting the lead roles in everything she does, not letting many people shining. Oh how she's a hypocrite sometimes.

"Speaking of singing," Oh no, I knew where she was going with this. "Since you want to sing, you should join the Glee club!"

"Hell no!" I exclaimed. "No way I'm joining that lame social-suicide of a club!"

I could hear Lindsay huffing into the phone. "Oh come on, it's really not that bad... once you get use to it!"

"No, that's my answer." I declared, cause their was no way I was getting my rep ruined for the sake of my desire of singing.

I hear Lindsay becoming quiet while on the phone. Hopefully she didn't hang up on me just because I didn't want to join. "Lindsay?"  
"I'm still here." Lindsay said, this time her voice more quiet than a few seconds ago.

All of a sudden, I became concerned. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that... I think that Mr. Schue is gonna cancel Glee club." I could hear she drifting off from me. "If we don't get more people to join Glee club, we can't do anything so what's the use of kinding a Glee club!" Sniffles and sobs were muffled in the background, so I knew she was crying.

"Lindsay, please don't cry." I always hate to see some of my close friends all sad like this. Lindsay is like a sister to me; I mean, we're totally opposites. She's a theatrical girl and I'm a band rocker dude. We like different things too much, cause in the past we were considering being a couple; but we're not any kind of match-made in heaven. So we decided to keep it strictly in the friendship zone; totally fine with both of us.

"Hey Sam, I'm gonna go now. I gotta go... uh take a shower. Bye." Lindsay hung up on me before I had a chance to tell her goodbye too.

Man, now she left me hanging with the thought of the Glee Club. Ugh, she doesn't that alot to me.

_**Lindsay's POV**_

After I hang up on Sam, I started cracking up laughing. Oh how I'm so good at acting; why else would I be in the Drama club as well. I pretending to cry so I could hit a nerve in Sam's heart; he maybe be a tough guy on the outside but he's a softy when it comes to feelings. I hung up on him before he had the chance to say anything so it would give my sad act more dramatization.

I knew making him join the Glee club would ruin his reputation, but it would help save the Glee club. Plus, if he joins, he could do the thing he loves doing so much: singing.

Even though Samuel's one of my best friends, I feel like he is dumb when telling if I'm acting or not.

I pick my phone back up and search for Shanna's number. When I tap on it, the call begins. Only after a few rings, she already picks up the phone.

"Lindsay, are you ok? You never call me at this time of day! Or night, or whatever you would call around this time." Shanna said, a bit of worry in my tone of voice.

I chuckled alittle, "Calm yourself down, I'm fine. I just had to tell you some very important news I'm sure you'll love."

"Love? Hmm, tell me this loving news?" Shanna questionly asked, her voice changing from panicked to interested.

"I think I just got a new person to join Glee club!"

Shanna's voice gave alittle shriek of joy on the other line. "No way, shut up! How did you do that?"

"Just took alittle acting." I explained the rest of everything that happened. Shanna was convinced that I should go out and get more people to join. I think I'll take her up on that suggestion.

**AN: so, how did you like this chapter? c: Yes, I know there wasn't any Blellie or Michellie action in this chapter but I promise there will be some in the next chapter ;) I just have to update the other chapters in my story as well.**

**like I always say, please please PLEASE review each chapter you can so I know that you all are reading this story and if it's worth updating! :D**

**Also review and favorite! :)**

**-Peace :3**


	4. Great Talents

**AN: Heyy guys! Thanks everyone for the reviews! I love it(: So here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 4: Great Talents

_**Nellie's POV:**_

I walked to my Calculus class, stilling thinking about what Marissa said to me yestraday.

_I much rather be someone who does the thing she loves while getting picked on than hiding in the shadows, never getting to show the world her talent. _

Should I give up my new reputation because I love singing and dancing or forget about my love for it? Ugh, this is too much thinking.

Once I get into my class, I take my seat and pull out my books from my backpack. I look around the class and see my teacher talking with someother teacher.

Oh shit, I forgot to do my homework! I quickly took out my folder that holds my homework and took out my homework. I slapped it on my desk, and looked at it with full concentration. Maybe too much concentration because I couldn't think of anyway on how to solve these problems.

All of a sudden, someone comes and puts a hand infront of my paper. I slowly look up to see my teacher glaring down at me.

"Umm, hey ma'm." I greet awkwardly. She snags my homework up as she goes on picking up everyone else's homework. Ugh, I so hate Calculus.

For most of the class period, I can't think of any kind of math right now. I kept going back to what Marissa's quote; it never leaving my mind. I would really like to join the club, but do I really want to get bullied and slushied everyday?

Ever since I was little, I've always been in some type of music. When I was younger, I joined one dance class. At my old school, I was in our school's choir but our reputation there wasn't nearly as bad as it is here. Ever since I moved down here, I had decided that I would give up on trying new things while I'm here. Well, singing wouldn't be a new thing but joining the Glee club would be.

"Nellie, answer the problem." My teacher snaps me out of my thoughts, glaring once again at me.

"What was the question again?"

My teacher simply rolls her eyes, "I was asking you what the answer was to number 19 on your worksheet. You know, the paper on your desk."  
I look down to see that there was a worksheet infront of me. Huh, when did that get there?

My teacher shouts from across the room,"Michael, please help Nellie with her paper. _Please_, she needs it." I look behind me to see a guy from the very back coming to my seat. Wait a minute, that's the guy who got slushied the other day!

I quickly turn my head away from him, nervously getting my pencil. Since when has he been in my class? I know I haven't been here long, but seriously! Shows how much I pay attention.

I look up to see this Michael kid looking down at me, a shy smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Michael."

"Nellie, yeah that's me." I feel awkward right now, especially after just when he got slushied I just stood and stared at him. I'm such he thinks I'm weird or some weird girl who likes to stop and stare. This is why I can't look at him right now.

"So," Michael breaks the awkwardness, "What problem you need help on?"

"Pretty much all of these." I laughed, awkwardly. Why am I so awkward?

"Sure thing." Pulls up a chair beside me and helps me with all these problems. Once he's done, I look at him amazed.

"Wow, you knew these problems like they were the back of your hand."

Michael looks down, grinning alittle. "Yeah, I love calculus; so it's super easy for me."

"Man, if I had the abilities to understand math as much as you do, I would wiz through this class." I joked.

He looked back up at me and said, "I'm sure you could do it. Would you like me to tutor you after school? While actually, I would have to do it after the glee club, cause we practice after school too."

"Hey Michael, what's Glee club like?" I ask.

"It's fun; it would be more fun if more people joined though."  
"What about when people start bullying you for being in the glee club?" I'm scared to know his response to this.

I noticed Michael raise his hand up to the back of his neck, scratching it like he was nervous to answer this question. "Well, its not as bad once you get use to it."

"Oh."

It was silent for a couple of seconds, until I said "Well, thanks for the help Michael. You really know what you're doing."

"Hey, I do think math is sexy."

I began laughing at that joke as he walked back to his desk. Thinking about what Michael said about the Glee Club, I think I've made up my final decision.

* * *

_**Marissa's POV: **_

Right after school ends, I catch up with Nellie coming out of her Calculus class. I noticed her wave at some guy who waved back. Oh, I see she finally made a new friend.

"Nell!" I yelled over to her. She turns around and stops so I had time to catch up with her. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you that the Glee club tryouts are today and I was..."

She interrupted me in the middle of my statement. "Before you say anything else, I agree to trying out for Glee club."

"Oh come on, you'll love..." It suddenly dawns on me what she said. "Wait, you really making yourself join? OMG, yes!" I jump up and gave Nellie a hug while still jumping up and down. "Yes, yes, yes! You won't regret this."

"Oh, I definitily will. Once a slushie hits my face, I'll seriously regret ever trying out."  
I pulled away and look sadly into her face.

I starts giggling at me, chuckling, "I'm kidding. Come on, let's head on to tryouts."

* * *

When we get to the choir room, I noticed four students and a teacher inside. The guy had came out from Nellie's Calculus class was there too. Once he noticed Nellie there, his face broke into a smile and he waved to her. I looked at Nellie and saw her respond back with a small wave back.

The teacher came over to us, looking happy to see two other people here. "Hello, are you two lovely ladies here to join Glee?"

I nod, "Yes, we are. Do we need to sing a song to tryout?"

"Yes, we would like to see if you can sing first." he laughed. "By the way, I'm Mr. Schuester. But you can just call me Mr. Schue."

"I'm Marissa and this is Nellie." I whisper over to Nellie, "Hey, you want me to go first or you?"

"You." Nellie whispers back, heading to the seat on the first row where that Calucus guy would be behind her.

I pulled out a sheet of music and handed it to the pianoist. He nodded at me as I stood infront of the whole group.

"Hello, I'm Marissa Von Bleicken and I will be singing "Somewhere over the Rainbow".

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow, when then, oh, why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh, why can't I?_

Everyone claps loudly for me as I took a seat next to Nellie. I leaned over to Nellie and whispered, "Am I blushing?"

All she did was laugh at me as she went up for her turn. I noticed her go over to the pianoist and talk about something with her. Just then, the pianoist gave up his seat for Nellie as she sat in his place.

"I'm Nellie Veistmentor and I'm going to playing and singing a song. It's the ballad verison of We Found Love."

I watched with amazement as she started to play the piano, then singing the song.

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_

_Shine a light through an open door_  
_Love and life I will divide_  
_Turn away cause I need you more_  
_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_

_Yellow diamonds in the light_  
_And we're standing side by side_  
_As your shadow crosses mine..._

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_

I gave Nellie an on-core for that beautiful performance! Everyone in the room stood up for that thing!

Nellie then came back to her seat as looked at both of us. "Marissa, Nellie... You both made it into the Glee Club!"

**AN: here's the end of the chapter! Yes, I know there is still no Blake but I promise he will come very soon! I just gotta get everyone else started in this story :P So, what do you think will happen next? ;) Please please PLEASE review so I can keep on updating this story :D Also favorite this story as well c;**

**-Peace :3**


	5. Under Attack

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I love reading everyone's reviews and when I read them good reviews, I inspires me to write more :3 Also, for everyone who likes to watch glee project videos, heres a video I made of Blake/Nellie/Michael! **

** watch?v=DkfoXgA5Mcs**

**Anywho, please enjoy this chapter. I'm sure you'll like it c; Enjoy(:**

Chapter 5: Under Attack

_**Nellie's POV:**_

I walked into the cafeteria, looking around for my group of friends I normally hang out with. When I spotted Damian, I strolled along over to him. He was chatting with Cameron, who seemingly looked like he wasn't paying attention to what Damian was saying. I trailed my eyes along the path of where Cameron's eyes could be and it seems like he was staring at Marissa for some reason. Maybe she had something stuck on her face.

I plopped into my seat next to Damian, greeting "Hello, the amazing Nellie is here. You're happiness may now be rejoiced." I teased.

"Yeah, like I was miserable before you came here." Hannah snickered, catching on to my teasing. Hannah nudged at Marissa, who was continuiously staring at her plate. "Yo 'Rissa, why aren't you saying anything?"

"Me and Nellie joined Glee Club." Marissa blurted out, still staring at her plate. Everyone looked from me to Marissa, then kept repeating that process; shouting, "WHAT?"

"Shhhhh, you wanna let the whole school know?" I hushed them down, hoping no one was paying attention to us. I looked at Marissa, who finally looked up from her plate. She had a smile on her face, even though I could've sworn she was frowning when she was staring at her plate.

"Yupp, that's right. Us two joined and are really happy about it. Right, Nell?" Marissa flashed a smile at me; it being one of them smiles that are used for beggers.

"Sure." I mumbled over the whole group. Still, everyone was looking at me like I just murdered a dog. After joining the Glee club, I felt like I was about to murder myself.

Damian looked at Marissa, hissing over to her, "How could you do such a thing? We warned you constantly about the consquences involved. Are you crazy, woman?"

"I don't care if I get slushied everyday for the rest of my life." Suddenly, Marissa stood up from her chair. "You see those kids over there." Marissa pointed her finger over to the Glee club members sitting alone at one table.

"Marissa." I hissed, hoping she would shut up. Of course, she just had to continue to speak her mind. Not listen to the level headed girl in the group, aka me.

"They're the Glee members, they're my new friends. It hurts to know that just because you're in the Glee club, people stop talking to you. Look at them, they sat all by themselves without anyone new ever coming over to say hi. Well, I don't care anymore. See you cruel people later." At that, Marissa forcefully jerked up her plate and headed over to the Glee's table.

I faced-palmed my forehead, "Seriously, is she trying to kill herself?"

"Says the suicide bomber herself." Cameron said to me. "You joined Glee too. Why aren't you going over there with her?"  
"Cause I have more sense than to hang around the Glee members in public. I mean, I'm sure it'll get out eventually that I'm in Glee but for now, I wanna keep a low profile." I explained, looking down at my food. I suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore, so I just used my fork to pick at my food.

After awhile, I cascually glanced up to see how Marissa was doing. From the far distance between us, she looked like she was happy spending time with the Glee kids. Her face had a constant smile plastered on her face, talking along with the other Glee members. I guess hanging with the Glee kids isn't that bad.

"Oh no." Damian said as I looked on the side of me. He looked like he had a frighten look on his face. "Look at the jocks."

I wondered my eyes over to the jocks, noticing a familiar face from my Spanish class. What's his name; Burt, Landon, Lake... Blake? I don't know; I'm not too good with names. "What about them?"  
"We keep seeing them glance over to the Glee table." Cameron pointed out. "Now they're in a huddle, as if forming some game plan."

"You don't think..." Hannah started saying, but stop what she was saying as she drifted off in thought.

"Yeah, that's exactly what they're gonna do." Cameron added in.

Damian covered his face on the table, his arms crossed over his head. "I can't watch this." I heard him muffle from underneath his crossed arms. Ok, is there some kind of brain telepathic wave power going around that I don't have yet?

"You guys, what's going on?" I asked, looking at the jocks and then the Glee kids, then back to the jocks.

Before anyone answered me, I said the jocks break out their huddle. When I saw them getting slushies from the slushie machine, I knew exactly what they were going to do. "No, no. This can't happen; not with Marissa being the bird brain of the situtation!" I felt so sorry for Marissa; especially since she went on and on about not caring that she gets slushied or not. Well, here's her chance to prove if she can hold up to her statement.

The jocks started surrounding the Glee table, standing with their dumb slushies in their hands. The jock, Blake, makes eye contact with Marissa, saying "We heard you're new to the Glee club. Welcome Marissa, have I introduced you to my friend: the slushie." As on cure, all the jocks threw the slushies they were holding all over the Glee kids. Everyone in the caferteria started laughing, thinking what the jocks did was funny. I didn't see any humor involved in this.

I saw the jocks leaving the Glee table, high-fiving eachother, giving slaps for honor on their backs. As quickly as I could, I moved out of my seat and knew exactly what I was gonna do next; whether it would hurt my reputation ever more.

_**Blake's POV:**_  
"New job, Jenner. You're like a pro at this." One of my friends said, giving me a congratuating fist bump.

I laughed, "Let's just say I've been at practice for this."

"Cool. Hey, we're gonna head over to the locker room for a second. We'll meet up in class later." my friend greeted away, waving at me as he walked away.

As I wave back to him, I was already turning around to go the opposite direction when a blast of cold, wet mashed-up clots of ice hits me all over my face. I wipe off the red ice to see a short-haired girl standing in front of me. She just stood there with a straight face; I couldn't tell whether she was scared, angry, or mad.

"What the heck?" I yelled, getting my face up close to hers. I wanted to make sure she could see my face so she could see my anger that was starting to boil inside. "Who do you think you are?"

"A better person than you are." the girl said dully. She shifted her weight as she leaned on her right leg, arms crossed together. She let out a little huff, saying "Now, on to what I was going to say. You're a mean, ugly, stupid jerk who can't leave people alone when they haven't done a thing to anyone or everyone." I'm surprised she wasn't raising her voice as she was telling me this; her voice stayed in the same mellow tone as it was before.

I swinched my eyes at her, "Listen, you don't know me so don't be going around judging people... wait a minute. You think I'm ugly?" I screeched. I didn't realize I had, until I feel that scratch raising through my voice. How dare this girl think I'm ugly; do you know how hard it is to make this face sexy?

"I forgot to add self-absorbed." The girl said, adding on to her insult.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, first of all, who the hell are you?"

She just looked at me for a second, I even think her eyes didn't blink. She bluntly said, "Nellie."

"Ok, listen here _Nellie..._" I added dramatic tension on her name to inhance my stress. "You will seriously regret throwing this slushie on me, insulting me, and calling me ugly!" I didn't realize I was yelling her until she wiped off some spit I had splattered on her from all my yelling. Oh well, like I cared.

"Blake..."

"How you know my name?" I asked, confused on why this girl would know. I've never seen her in my life; is she some kind of crazy-obsessed stalker? If she is, she sure is bi-polar about it.

"We both have Spanish class together. You never see me because I sit in the back. Anyway..." She paused, (I'm guessing for dramatic effects; figures.) "If you wanna be techical about it, insulting you and calling you ugly would be the same thing."  
Uh, the nerve of this girl. "Whatever, you know what I meant." I stepped closer towards her, getting real into her face. She flenced a little backwards, so I knew I was making her uncomfortable. I displaced a smally sly grin. My face started leaning in towards her, as she wasn't sure whether to back away from me or stay still. Her head kept still, our lips were about 1 inch apart, her eyes slightly closing. I stopped before I got anymore closer, whispering softly, "Just watch your back, pretty lady." I pulled my face away, seeing a blank look on her face.

I snickered to myself as I went on to catch up with my friends. Walking away, I heard her let out a frustated, muffled shriek. Yeah, this girl's gonna be easy to play with.

**AN: yayyy, I finally introduced Blake in this chapter. So, how'd you like it? c; Please, please, PLEASE review for the next chapter! :)**

**-Peace :3**


	6. These Moments

**AN: Ahhh, thank you guys so much for the reviews! :D I didn't really feel like writing but when I started reading everyone's wonderful reviews, it so inspired me to write more now! :D So here you go you guys(: Enjoy(:**

Chapter 6: These Moments

_**Marissa's POV:**_

I couldn't believe what had just happened to me. Blake and his dumb jock friends just slushied me; just when I thought I was safe. I thought being a cheerio would keep me safe from being slushied, I guess I was wrong.

Looking around me, everyone was throwing mean glances at me; snobby ones. Its like I was at the bottom of the social ladder; _again_. I couldn't take the embarassment, so I headed towards the girls bathroom where no one would see me break down.

I thrusted the door open, making my next distination the sink. I clamped my hands on the edges of the sink as I leaned forward to catch my breath. The ice that was holding up on the top of my head started gliding down my forehead; melting fast from the heat of embarassment coming from my body.

I heard the bathroom door open, but I didn't look up to see who it was. I felt an hand come onto my shoulder, so I looked up to see who it was. It was Lindsay from Glee Club. Like me, she was dripping with slushie ice; maybe alittle less than I had. Her face had a soft expression, a comforting one. She said to me, "Its gonna be ok. Its always hard to take in at first, but the feeling gets numb after time goes on. Don't worry... you're not alone."

That's when I lost it. I flung my tender arms around her shoulders, just having my tears flow down into her shirt. I didn't care that both of us were soaking with slushie juice, I just needed someone to be there for me.

My voice was muffled, due to my face being dug into her shoulder, but I said "How do you do it? Taking all the bullying in and not lose it?"

Lindsay gently rubbed my back, making circles in the same spot. "Trust me, I do breakdown crying alot of times. But over time, I realized how bad it really _wasn't_! I mostly just got slushied, picked on, and ignored. It may sound badder than it really is, but then I remembered all the good things I had. I had my friends from Glee, my family who were there when I lost it, and my talent of singing and being able to show it."

Taking in what she said to me, I pulled away from her. When I looked at her, I noticed small tears streaming down her cheeks. She let out a small laugh, making me laugh too. As I kinda expected, being in the Glee club isn't as bad as everyone says it is.

* * *

_**Nellie's POV:**_

UGHHHHH, how dare that Blake guy do that me! First he slushies Marissa and the Glee kids, then he goes and tricks me like he was gonna kiss me. Well, its not like I wanted to kiss his probably-been-kissed-by-every-girl-in-the-whole-school's lips anyway. But when he was leaning down, I could've sworn that he was gonna do something like that; probably to get me to fawn over him and be head over heels for him so I wouldn't be mad anymore. If he had kissed me, I can tell you that I would've slapped the heck out of him. For one, I'm not the type of girl that can easily be taken for. I don't trust people fast; for example, the first boyfriend I had was when I was 16. Which wasn't that long ago.

I should've figured he would do something like that; he's that kind of dude. Everyone thinks he's the hottie of the school; he especially believes it. Any girl could fall in love with him and then he'll be the heartthrob of the school. Oh well, I'm not one of those girls; at least I better not be.

Suddenly, I heard the bell rang and realized I was still standing out in the middle of the hallway. Wow, how long have I been standing here?

People start sworming around me, heading to their next class. I go back into the cafeteria to get my backpack, when I find Cameron walking towards me. I spot that he has my backpack hanging on his shoulder.

He hands my backpack, asking, "So where did you storm off too? Went to go kick that jock guy's ass?"

I snickered, "You could say that."

As we were walking, Cameron asked me, "By any chance, did you see if Marissa was ok? She ran out of the cafeteria right when you did too."

"Really?" I exclaimed. "She probably went to the bathroom to clean off that slushie stuff off of her."

Cameron nodded, looking straight ahead. As I looked up at him, he still had that troubled look upon his face. I added in, "So, what's up with you and Marissa?"

"What?" He blankly looked down at me, pretending not to know what I was talking about. (At least that's what I think he was doing.)

"You and Marissa; I know you probably have a thing going on that none of us know about." I playfully nudged my shoulder into his ribs, him looking down at the ground.

"Oh, that." He smiled, soon it turning it into a frown. "We're just friends."

"Why so sad, nerdy boy?" I showed off a sad face to show my curiosity.

He decided to stay quiet and keep walking. Well I wasn't about to let him go. "You can tell me, Cameron."

He shrugged, "Maybe later." When we got to his class, he headed in and left me walking to my class. Aw man, I sure did what he to admit to him liking Marissa; its not like its not obvious.

* * *

_**Michael's POV:**_

I walked into Glee, still having red slushie juice in my hair. I couldn't get all of it out because the bell rang for class and I didn't get any time between classes to finish washing it out. I realized that Nellie wasn't here yet.

I took my seat and saw an unfamilar boy walk into the choir room. He wear thick-rimmed glasses, plaided shirt, and skinny jeans. Mr. Schue looked up from reading sheet music, happy to see another person. "Hello there, what can I do for you?"  
"I'm here to join Glee." he said, awkwardly standing there. He kept rubbing the back of his neck like he was nervous to even be around this place; which I don't blame him actually.

"Of course!" Mr. Schue exclaims, maybe alittle too excitedly. "What's your name?"

"Cameron." he says shyly.

Just when he says his name, Marissa strolls into the classroom. I noticed that when she saw Cameron, her face changed from sad to happy. I guess they were friends.

"Hey!" Marissa waves at him, taking her seat next to Lindsay.

Cameron awkwardly waves back to her (I wonder why he's always so awkward).

"So what song are you planning on singing?" Mr. Schue asks, bringing his attention back to him. "You need to sing in order to join."

"Oh, I didn't realize that." Cameron says, surprised. I guess he just thought that you don't have to sing in order to be in a _singing _group. "I guess I'll sing Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble." As he got infront of everyone, he cleared his throat and started singing.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track  
Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to loose it_  
_I came up with a million excuses_  
_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_And I know some day that it'll all turn out_  
_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And I promise you kid that I give so much more than I get_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_  
_I guess it's half timin and the other half's luck_  
_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_  
_You'll come outta nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazin_  
_And baby your love is gonna change me_  
_And now I can see every possibility_

_Somehow I know that it'll all turn out_  
_You'll make me_

_work__ so we can work to work it out  
And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet_

_They say all's fair in love and war_  
_But I won't need to fight it_  
_We'll get it right and we'll be united_

_And I know that we can be so amazin_  
_And bein in your life is gonna change me_  
_And now I can see every single possibility_

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_  
_And I'll work to work it out_  
_Promise you kid I'll give more than I get_

_Oh you know it'll all turn out_  
_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

_I just haven't met you yet_  
_Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get_  
_I said love love love love love love love_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

When he finished singing, everyone started clapping for him. Marissa actually stood up and clapped for him. Mr. Schue walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Welcome to Glee club."

Cameron smiled as he took a seat next to Marissa, who gladly offered it to him. Suddenly, Nellie quickly walks into the classroom. She stops walking when everyone turns their attention to her. Mr. Schue crosses his arms, saying "So, where have you been?"

"Sorry, I got caught up in something." Nellie says, looking down as she walks towards her seat. I was wondering where she was too; she didn't seem too happy.

Just when everyone was heading out of Glee, I caught up with Nellie before I lost sight of her. I asked her, "Hey, where were you before Glee started? You sure were late coming to class."

I saw her look around, checking her boundaries to make sure no one was there. She leaned closer towards me, whispering, "I was... having lady issues..."

"Oh." Well, I really didn't need to know about that. "Well, even though I don't have those problems, I guess I understand."

Suddenly, Nellie started laughing. "I'm just kidding. That's not why I was late."

"What?" I grinned. I gave off a Wtf look, "How could you do that to me?"

"Felt like it." Nellie slyly grinned at me, soon that grin turning into a frown. "I was actually in the bathroom cuz I got slushied earlier."

"Oh, I definitely understand that." I nodded, remembering that terrible feeling of the ice hitting my face, taste of the juice that slips in my mouth, and the _joy _of having to get it out of my hair. "Why did you get slushied? Or was it just at random?"

Nellie rolled her eyes, letting out a slow sigh. "Earlier today, I slushied one of those football jocks because they slushied all of the Glee members at lunch. So he got payback on me for doing that to him."

"Really? I'ma go slushie his ass for you then!" I said, acting all of brave like.

Nellie chuckled alittle, "Trust me, when I did that to him, he seriously slushies back. He took a gallon worth of that stuff and poured it on me. I had to go home and change clothes!"

"You let school without getting into trouble?"  
"Please, no one checks outside." Nellie grinned.

"Oh you bad girl." I said in a sassy, gay tone of voice. We both started cracking up laughing.

When we started quieting down, Nellie randomly asked me, "Wanna come grab a smoothie with me?"

I smiled, "Of course."

* * *

"No really, I seriously jumped off my couch and pretended I was Superman. I ended up having surgery the next day." I explained, taking a sip out of my coconut smoothie.

"Wow, your such a dork." Nellie playfully pushed me aside as we were walking along the street. "Why would you think you're Superman?"

"Hey, I was five years old! Any five year old can believe something like that." I fought back, nudging the side of her. "What about you? You got any embarassing stories you could tell me?"

"Oh, I've got plenty of those kinds of stories. Of course I wouldn't tell you all of them though." She started walking ahead of me, like she was trying to avoid saying anything else. Like I was gonna let her get away with that.

I grabbed the lower part of her arm, making her stop. "Hold on, missy. I told you one of my stories, so you've got to tell me one of yours."

"Fine." She lightly fussed. "One time I was in my dance class when I was younger and I was wearing blue jeans. Cause my shorts that I'd normally wear was dirty, so I had to stick with them. Just as I did a split, my shorts also split as well. That was the last time I ever wore blue jeans to dancing class."

"Hahaha, wow. I believe that." I chuckled, imagining that image of a younger Nellie dancing around gracefully and then having that embarassing moment.

"Um, are you gonna let go anytime soon?" Nellie asked, pointing down at my hand still holding onto her arm. I quickly dropped it, not meaning to keep it there. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't realize I was holding it."

"Yeah, its ok." Nellie gave me a slight smile as she casually looked down at the ground. All of a sudden, a catchy tune started ringing away. Nellie hestiately grabbed her phone and answered the call. After she hung up, she said to me, "Hey, I've gotta go home. That was my mom on the phone and she really wants me home for some reason now. I'll see you tomorrow." Before she leaves me, she quickly asks, "You don't need a ride home, do you?"  
"Nah, I like to walk anyway."

"OK! Cool!" Nellie starts running in the direction of her car, watching her every movement of the way her arms flowed. The smile appearing from her lips as she turned her head to look at me; her short hair making a swift motion with the turn. The grace of her hand as she waved, like a flower in the wind.

Woah, wait a minute. What am I doing? I suddenly snap myself to reality as I realized Nellie had already gotten in her car. My head felt dizzy, like I was having a moment there. I really need to get started on my homework.

**AN: end of chapter 6! :D I made it kinda long cuz for two reasons: 1. You guys totally deserved it(: 2. I couldn't stop typing it xD Also, I just wanted to say that I know I should've made Cameron's audtion in his point of view but I really didn't wanna keep switching points of views in the story :P **

**Anywho, please please PLEASE review telling me of how you liked this story and to make sure it is still worth updating ;) **

**-Peace :3**


	7. Let Them Be

**AN: new chapter! :D hope everyone likes it! Omg, I'm telling in ya; my chapters keep getting longer and longer :o but I'm sure you guys dont mind long chapter ;) Enjoy(: **

Chapter 7: Let Them Be

_**Nellie's POV**_

I practically had to race back home, mostly cause my mom said it was urgent. Even though I was having a good time talking with Michael, I knew something was definitely up with my mom. I tried focusing on my driving, but my mind kept racing through the thoughts that entered my head. It sounds pretty urgent, like my mom really needed my help; based on the tone of voice my mom had.

Once I pulled up to my driveway, I opened and slammed my car door hard; not caring if I broke it or not. I ran to the back door, since I knew that would be the only door opened, looking for my mom.

"Mom...MOM!" I yelled, looking in every room in the house. I caught up with her when she heard me calling her name. I saw the tears streaming down her eyes, the shakiness when her hands grabbed me by my arms.

She whispered to me, "It's your sister, she's having another mental breakdown. Please help her, dear."

"Where is she?" my heart felt torn, hoping that this wouldn't happen again. "Is she in her room?"

My mom nodded, my body already ranning to her room. I stopped at the door, seeing Jamie curled up in a ball in the corner. I took a minute to stand at the door, until Jamie noticed me leaning against the door frame. Her delicate face looked broken; this wasn't unusal.

I slowly walked towards her, each step I took she would tilt her head farther and farther down. I got down on my knees, looking straight at her. I placed my hand on her knee, to let her know I was there to comfort her. "What was it this time?"

Jamie sat there, curled up in a ball for a couple of seconds. Within those seconds, she jumped from the corner into my arms. Her tender, little arms wrapped around my neck, her face buried into the right side of my shoulder. Her sobs cut deep into my heart, feeling the pain she had that I remembered having before. Between cries, she told me, "No one likes me at school, everyone hates me."

I stroked her hair smoothly, my free hand patting the upper part of her back. Her crying, me comforting her... this was, sadly, normal. Every so often, she would come home crying and I would be the one to comfort her. Mom always tried but Jamie wouldn't have her; she wanted me. When she wasn't crying, she would be in depression. Everyday, she took a dose of medicine that the doctor told us we should give to her. Sometimes I feel like it wouldn't work, sometimes I feel like it did.

"Jamie, why do you think no one likes you?"

Slowly, Jamie pulled away from my embrace, looking into my eyes with her red, teary eyes. "They call me ugly. They say I'm boring, that I'm no fun. No one talks to me at lunch."

I took my hand up to her cheek, wiping away each tear that fell from her eye. I tried shining a smiling face to her, explaining, "Jamie, no matter what people say about you, you will always be beautiful in your own way. You're not boring; you can be the most fun people ever when you want to be. You just don't realize how awesome you are, but you are; even if the world doesn't tell you that you are. Well, I'm telling you that you're awesome." I placed both my hands on the back of her petite neck, pulling it towards me so I could give her another hug. "No matter what, I will always love you. I love you, Jamie."

I felt her arms tighten around my shoulders, her whispering and crying, "I love you too." I could feel my emotions boiling up, tears beening released from my eyes. Ofter than my mom & dad, my sister Jamie was the one thing in my life that I couldn't live without. Her, my mom, & my dad were what kept me in my place; no matter how hard life could be. They would always be there for me, no matter what...

* * *

_**Damian's POV:**_

"Cameron, don't make me regret this." I said, trying to drag myself away from where Cameron was taking me. Cameron kept nagging on and on about how fun Glee club was, that somehow when I wasn't paying attention, he got me to try out and join. I felt like I was stabbing myself with a knife; maybe when I slushie hits me, that will be it.

Marissa also tagged along, after Cameron waited for her to finish up practice. "Come on, Damian. I promise you'll love it! With a voice like yours, you'll be the classy man of the group. It reminds me of stuff my dad listens too."

"Oh thanks Marissa." I sarcastically stated.

Marissa pushed me to the direction of the choir, with Cameron death gripping my hand as he pulled me there. My hand become numb after the few feet we were first walking.

When the sight of the choir room came into view, we saw a guy who looked around his early thirtes locking up the classroom.

"Oh look, he looks like he's gonna leave; lets leave too!" I tried turning away in the opposite direction but with the combined strength of Cameron & Marissa, I had no chance of getting away.

"Mr. Schue!" Cameron yelled from down the hall. When Mr. Schue noticed us, he sent us a little wave.

"We got another recrut!" Marissa shouted, pulling my arm up to a wave to show that it was me trying out.

Mr. Schue give two thumbs up, unlocking the room that he was about to lock up. When they shoved me in, they closed the door and blocked it so I wouldn't escape. Marissa ran to the other door just in case I would try to get out from that door.

I signed, turning to this Mr. Schue guy. "Hello, I'm Damian. And before you say anything else, yes I am Irish." I spoke up because I noticed he was gonna ask anyway. "I don't need music, I'll sing acapella style. The song I'ma be singing is Without You by David Guetta."

_I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
_I will never be the same_  
_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_  
_I will never make it by_  
_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_  
_All I need is you and I,_  
_Without you, without... You!_

_Oh oh oh_  
_You you you_  
_Without_  
_You you you_  
_Without you.._

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
_But I can't accept that we're_  
_Estrange_  
_Without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_  
_I can't take one more sleepless night_  
_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_  
_If you're not here I'm paralyzed without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_  
_Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you without... You!_

_Oh oh oh_  
_You you you_  
_Without_  
_You you you_  
_Without you.._

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
_I will never be the same_  
_Without you, without you, WITHOUT YOU_

Mr. Schue began clapping wildly, applading me "Oh my gosh, Damian. That was like the best acapella song I ever heard someone sing! You're totally in this Glee club!"

I smiled, trying my best to fake it and make it look real. For some reason, I had this bad feeling about joining this club. Or maybe it was something else...

* * *

_**Blake's POV:**_

Ugh, I can't believe my girlfriend was making me go get tampons at 9:00 at night. You see, my girlfriend thinks I'm some errand-boy she can order around when she got a perfectly-good car and she can drive herself. Well, of course she's just some cheerleader; pretty dumb at times too. Sometimes I forget her name... oh yeah, its Lucy. Eh, I think I might dump her within a week or so.

I pull up to Wal-greens, sighing each step I take when I get closer and closer inside. I walk around the store, finally spotting where all the female stuff is. I feel bewildered; I never knew how many varieties there were of tampons. When I kept looking over and over the tampons, I decide to pick out a random pack of them and Lucy will just have to stick with what she gets.

I always felt odd carrying around tampons, so I quickly walked towards the cash-register. As I'm walking past the pharmacy, I caught a glance of a bright, yellow shirt. The color got my attention, but when I saw that short-cropped haircut, I felt like I've seen that person before. I hide before a shelf holding glasses, hoping that this person wouldn't notice me. As this person started turning around to leave, I instintly recongized the face. It was that Nellie chick I slushied a few days back. I wonder why she's in the pharmacy part of the store.

I shift farther and farther around the shelf I was hiding behind as she started walking towards the exit. As she pasts by me, I catch a glance at what she was carrying as it swinged with her arms. On the little baggy, it had the words 'Abilify'. Hmm, why did that name sound familiar?

Once she was out of my sight, I run out of my hiding spot and hesitately hurry to the register. Just my luck, both Nellie and I get there at the same time. Trying not to sound like I've seen her eariler, I say "Oh looky who we have here!"

"Shut up, Blake." Nellie rolls her eyes, her eyes catching a sparkle as the light hits it when she looks back at me. Wow, her brown eyes sure are pretty.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, glancing down at the bag that she was holding infront of her. Once she saw that I was jestering to the bag, she quickly hide it behind her back.

"That's non of your business." Nellie narrows her eyes at what I was holding. "I should ask what you are doing here, considering you're holding tampons."

Doing what she did before, I hide what I was holding behind my back. "They're not for me; it's for my girlfriend."

"Well obviously, I didn't think you would be a person to use them for nose bleeds." she chuckles, as I find her chuckle interesting. When she chuckles, she covers up her mouth with her hand, her eyes narrowing. "So, you gonna check out first or am I?"

"Oh." I didn't even realize that I was holding up the line. I let her go first, watching her carefully. There was something suspious about her coming to this store, and I wanted to know what it was. When she leaves, I pay for my stuff. Before I leave the register, I wink at the girl working at the register. "Hey, I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"Sureee." The girl shyly says; I could tell she liked me.

"Can you tell me what 'Abilify' is?"

The girl thinks for a moment, then answers back, "It's a anti-depressant. I'm sure you've seen commericals on TV advistising it before."

Oh yeah, that where I've seen that name before. I wonder why Nellie would have that stuff? I quickly grab my stuff and start to exit out of Walgreens, until that girl stops me.

"Hey, what's your number? I could maybe tell you more stuff you would like to know!" Oh yeah, this girl was totally into me.

Trying to hold a smile, I turn around and gleam my award-winning flirty smiles at her. "Maybe next time, cutie."

When I make my way back to my car, I couldn't stop thinking about what Nellie could be doing with that anti-depressant. Wait, why in the hell am I concened about some girl that pisses me off?

Hmph, I'm not gonna worry about it. Just let her be...

**AN: hope you liked this chapter! :) I've been obsessing over the Glee Project so all I can think about is the Glee Project! O.o Omg, ya'll have no idea how much I love Nellie! I hope she wins or at least stays longer in the competition! :D Even though I have doubts ... anyway, lets not talk about that! It gets me too sad thinking about it :(**

**Please, please, PLEASE review! It lets me know that people are still reading this story and I would like to see how interesting this is! The more excited and descprited the reviews, the happier I get & and the more motivation I get to write more! :D**

**-Peace :3**_  
_


	8. Ah, Memories

**AN: OMG, thank you guys so much for all the meaningful reviews :) I love re-reading them and getting more energy to write some stories! :D So here's the next chapter! Enjoy(:**

Chapter 8: Ah, memories

_**Abraham's POV:**_

"Yes mother dear, I know what to do." I say to my mom, giving her a kiss on the cheek as I unlocked the car door, stepping out of the car.

"Sing well!" Mom says right before I shut the car door. I wave goodbye to her, quickly glancing around to make sure no one sees me. People always make fun of me because they think I'm a momma's boy. I have to admit though, I kinda am. I'm always with my mom, mostly cause I don't have that many friends. I'm not really close with Glee club members, even though I see them everyday. The only time I socialize with them is when we all have to sing together or have assignments where you have to talk to your partner.

I quit being social since last year; the reason for that is because people would think I'm gay. I'm not gay, I just have a femaine personality. People would make fun of me for it; by the way I talked, looked, and smelled too. So I just stopped trying to win people over, period.

Until I met Nellie, the new girl in town. She actually didn't make fun of me for what I am. Ok, story time!

_One day in Glee, I came into the class, sitting where I normally sit. From where I was, I thought I heard someone call my name. Of course no one talks to me, so I guessed I was hearing things. Again, I heard someone say my name. I turn my head in both directions until I see Nellie waving her hand at me. I does some hand motion that means she wanted to me to come over to her._

_I get up out of my chair and sit in Michael's seat, since he hadn't gotten to class yet._

_"What do you want?" I ask her, in a hurry to get back to my seat._

_"Why do you always sit alone over there? No one sits by you!" Nellie points over to my isolated area of mine. "Come sit near me! Even though Marissa sits right next to me, you can sit behind Michael!"_

_I shake my head, already getting up from the chair. "Um, no way sista! I ain't sitting by people I don't know!"_

_"We're all in classes together. Don't be shy, come on and sit here!" Nellie demanded. Too bad I was already at my seat. _

_Strangely, Nellie came over to where I was. She made a puffly face and grabbed holt of my hand. "Come on, I'll make you sit by me then. We'll just move Marissa over a chair!" She started dragging me over to her seat; I was surprised by the amount of strength she had. _

_When we got to the seat, she pushed me down into it. "There, now please stay here!"_

_Wow, this girl is strange. "Um, why do you want me to sit over here so badly?"_

_Nellie smiles down at me, crossing her arms. "Well, I'm trying to learn to love this club. One; by getting to know all the people who joined it! I don't like feeling like a stranger, which is what you are. So I'm going to make you and me get to know everyone here."_

_I rolled my eyes, giving her fake smile. "You know Mr. Schue ain't gonna..."_

_"Abraham!" Nellie stops me. "I got Mr. Schue to do a get-to-know-everyone excerise for us today! Since there are so many new people, including myself, I wanted everyone to get to know everyone better! So here's what you need to do: talk to people, knock off that hateful attitude of yours..." Nellie takes the points of her finger tips and puts them on the edges of my mouth, pushing them up. "...and smile."_

I swat her hands away from my mouth. "Fine, I guess I'll do it. Just don't touch me."

In an odd way, Nellie smiles back at me.

Walking to Glee, I wave to everyone, saying "Good day, you guys!" In exchange, they all give me a pleasant greeting back. This was normal for me now, cause ever since Nellie made me open up with myself, I started being social. I surprised at how wrong I was to know that the Glee club kids actually wanted me to talk to them. I really don't care for what I was or what I acted like. I have Nellie to thank for that.

* * *

_**Shanna's POV:**_

I hook my arm into my best friend, Lindsay, arm. We're walking around the Rue 21 store, looking for some cute clothes. "Linds, I can never get myself to stop buying from this store. Everything in here is so cute!"

Lindsay nods her head in agreement with me. "Tots, I could live in here and never get tried of looking at all these clothes!"

Lindsay has been my best friend since freshmen year. I didn't know her until I joined the Glee club, and we had became instant rivals. We both fought for the same leading parts in songs, and in musicals as well. I once was in the Drama club, but then dropped out because I got tired of fighting over lead roles with Lindsay. Suddenly one day, we found out that we were alot alike.

_Mr. Schue had given us a song to sing, saying we each needed a partner. Of course either me nor Lindsay wanted to be together, but Michael & Abraham already wanted to be partners. So what was left was me and Lindsay. _

_One day after school, we both decided to need to rehearse our song together. It didn't go well... at first..._

_"Alright, let's hurry so we both don't have to see eachother's faces again." Lindsay said, her tone agravating for me to hear at the time._

_"Fine, I'll play and then you can see." I requested. _

_Lindsay grabbed the sheet music from me and tucked it under her arm. "Um, I wanted to play the piano."_

_"You play piano?" _

_Lindsay nodded, more in a 'duh' manner. "Yea, I've been playing ever since I was 8. I've pretty much become a master at it!"_

_"Huh, funny." I sighed, making us get back to work. _

_Somehow when we both decided to take a break, we started bragging about everything we accomplished and realized we both accomplished alot of the same stuff. _

That's kinda how we became friends; I'm glad for that though.

All of a sudden, Lindsay started poking me on my shoulder; causing me to lose thoughts. She leaned in closer to my ear, whispering, "Oh my gosh, look! It's Samuel!"

I guide my eyes in the direction of where she was facing, spying Samuel pasting by the shop's window. He looked like he was strolling along the walkway, seeming like he had no where else to go. "Hey, did you ever convince him to join Glee yet?"

Lindsay does a snapping fingers motion, releasing an agravated huff. "Damn, I forget to keep mentioning that to him. I'm sure he already forgot about it."

"Well, let's go catch up with him and see if he'll do it now!" I grab Lindsay's wrist as I start pulling her out of the store. About 19 feet away, Samuel was just about to enter another store. I shouted out to him, "SAM! WAIT UP!"

When Samuel stopped us, I think he knew what we were gonna do. Cause he started running away from us, partically almost dropping all his shopping bags.

"Seriously? Lindsay, we've gotta catch up with him!" I said, pulling Lindsay in the direction I was going. I felt Lindsay trying to slow down, but I kept pulling her to make her run at the speed I was going.

"Shanna, I really don't we'll catch up to him." Lindsay calls out from behind me. We ran as we guided through the crowd, looking like we were some run away couple. " I mean really, look over there. He just got into his car."

I slow down the speed of my run, watching his car pull out of the parking lot and into the road. "Ugh, when you say he's stubborn, he sure is stubborn."

**AN: alright, so I finally put Abraham and Shanna in the story now :) I actually had forgotten about them cause I was more focusing the story around Nellie, so all I could think about was more Nellie ideas :P OMG, when Nellie went home last episode, I actually cried. I don't even cry for reality shows but I got so attached to Nellie :c But I am excited though cause I'm hopeing to see a serious bromance between Michael & Blake ;) And before anyone asks or tells me this, Idk if I'll put their bromance in my story or not. Cause right now, they don't really know eachother :P **

**Also, if anyone would like to pitch in ideas to help me form more of this story, feel free to PM me and tell me about them :) It doesn't mean I'll take all of them but if I like the, I might consider it. But please PM me, I recommend(; **

**Anywho, please please PLEASE review! :D I love everyone's reviews! ;)**

**-Peace :3**


	9. Attention

**AN: Heyy everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! It's just that ever since they been elimating all these people that I actually like on the Glee Project, I've just gave up hope on watching it right now :( First they called off Nellie, then Abraham, and then Shanna! Ugh, sorry this show really stirs up my emotions. **

**But anyway, when I knew that everyone kept giving me great reviews and were still reading my story, I knew I had to keep updating for ya! :) So please keep reviewing! :D So now enjoy this new chapter(:**

Chapter 9: Attention

_**Michael's POV:**_

Another day, another survival mission for me to go without getting bullying. It really sucks for me; since I'm already a geek for loving math so much, it's already bad enough for me to be in Glee. You get bullied twice as much at this school. I try everyday to avoid as many jocks as I can so I can try to make sure none of them slushie me for the week. It's worse knowing that one of those jocks use to be my best friend; Blake. He's more like a ex-best friend now.

We met eachother when we were in 4th grade, and instantly became close friends. Up until we entered high school, Blake and I would hang at his house; just chilling. We would go to the same places together all the time, hardly ever apart.

When we got to high school, Blake started to change. Actually, we both changed; he went into sports and I focused on my education. Once Blake joined the football team, he started to cut me off from the world. I remember that one day where he had finally cracked the final straw on both of us; it's something I'll never forget.

_I was on my way to lunch, just minding my own business. I noticed Blake walking about 15 ft away from me, heading in the opposite direction. I felt like being nice that day, so I waved alittle to him. When he caught me waving at him, I saw some of his other friends leaning into him, whispering something that I knew what it was now. With a nod, Blake started walking towards me. About having a foot apart from eachother, he brought his hands up to my shoulders, pushing me to the ground._

_I fell butt first, then the rest of my body collasped to the ground. I remembered laying there for a few minutes, trying to take in everything that just happened. Within those few minutes, I heard Blake walking away from me; saying, "Don't talk to me, geek."_

"Watch it!" I heard someone say, bumping me into a locker that was next to me. As I was remembering memories, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I really need to start paying attention more often.

* * *

_**Nellie's POV:**_

I walk up to my house door, ready to hurry up and get inside. I really wanted to eat something because today, the school lunches were something that I didn't have any idea of what they were. Plus, I forgot to bring a home-packed lunch; so I didn't luck out.

As my fingers grip the outside edge of the doorknob, all I feel is the short jerkyness of the handle; meaning that the door was locked. I find this odd, mostly cause my mom always keeps the door unlocked except for at night or if she's away somewhere.

I take out my key, inserting it into the locker. At that, the next time I turned the knob, it easliy gives me a swift opening motion.

I take one step in, stepping my backpack on the coat hanger beside the door. "Mom, I'm home!" I yell out through the house.

I didn't realize until a few seconds after that most of the lights were out in the house. "Mom? Jamie? Dad? Anyone?"

I walked around the house trying to look for everyone, feeling my feet starting to run. As I ran into the kitchen, I notice out of the corner of my eye a piece of paper on the kitchen countertop. I go up to it, curious at to what it could be. When I see my name written in curly handwriting, I knew that my mom had written this for me.

I feel my heart ranning, every word I read gets more and more intense. At the last word I read, I can't take it anymore; so I ran out of the house.

* * *

_**Blake's POV: **_

"OMG, you'll never guess what happened to me today!" my girlfriend, Lucy, kept jabbering on and on about stuff I really didn't care about. "Blakey-poo, aren't you listening?"

Lucy was looking in the direction of my face, while my face was looking in the direction of the road. Everyday after my football practice, she expected me to pick her up from her practice and bring her butt home. I mean serious, she got her own damn car; why can't she use it?

"Yes, I am listening sweetie. But right now I'm trying to concentrate on my driving." I said, making up that excuse so she could possibly shut up. I can actually multi-task very well when I'm driving but when my girlfriend's in the car, I pretend to act like someone who just started driving yestraday.

"Oh ok, I'll just continue my story anyway." Lucy declared, txting one of her friends while still going on with that story I tried to stop her from saying.

I secretly started rolling my eyes; like I really cared. "Lucy, seriously? Must you?"

Even though I was still looking straight at the road, I feel her giving me stares that could burn my soul if she capture it and put it in her hands. "So, you don't care about me anymore?"

"No babe, that's not what I said." I argued, trying to keep this conversation on the down-low. Once she starts an arguement, there's no stopping her.

"Oh yea, then why don't you want to hear my story? Huh? Well I think I could tell you why! It's cause you don't like me anymore and hate my guts!" Lucy somehow managed to slide closer and closer to me, practicly yelling into my ear. "I see how it is, you don't want me anymore!"

I just sat there, and kept on driving. This happens alot: her starting the arguement, then complaining about it, while I say nothing and let it boil down itself.

I felt her hand slapped my cheek facing the opposite side of her, as she turn my face to face her. I tried pulling away from her grip. "What are you doing? If you haven't noticed, you need to see to drive!"

"I want you to talk to me for once in an arguement! I hate when you don't!" Lucy fussed at me, her hand more willing to turn my face towards her. As I tried fighting it, I kept trying to take glances at the road. If I were to ever wreck my car, my dad would make me pay for the damages, then kill me.

I had caught a glimpse of someone, in the nick of time too, crossing the road. I slammed on my brakes, with Lucy screaming bloody-murder. The person who was crossing the road didn't seem to paid any attention to use, as for it keep ranning crossing the street.

"Idiot! Don't you know to stop and watch for cars before you cross the street!" Lucy had rolled down the window was yelling at the girl running across the street. "You could've killed someone!"  
By the way the girl set one foot on the sidewalk, she turned her head slightly to face the direction of my car. When I caught a glimpse of who it was, I knew who it was right away. I should've noticed by the short, black hair on her but I wasn't thinking at the time.

It was Nellie; by the way her face looked, it seemed like she had been running for days. Her cheeks were red, her eyes puffy and red as well. I could see the inhale and exhale of every breath she took, as she breathe deeply from any lack of oxgyen from her running.

She was looking at Lucy, then steered her eyes to my staring eyes. When it dawned on her that it was me, she instantly broke connection and continued ranning in the direction she was heading.

I watched her every step, wondering why and where she was going. I stopped my train of thoughts when I could cars beeping and honking their horns at me.

"Geez, Blake. What are you waiting for? Getting going before some angry soccer mom comes yelling at us." Lucy said, rolling her window up.

I stepped on the gas, not realizing what I was doing. But within a couple of seconds, I blanked my thoughts and focused on bringing Lucy home. I'll think about Nellie later.

**AN: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D Please, please, PLEASE keep reviewing! Reviews let me know that people are reading my story and it makes it worth updating c; **

**-Peace :3**


	10. Friendly Concern

**AN: OMG! So many of you guys have been commenting to update this story! :o I'm sorry! I haven't really been in the mood to update but your comments inspire me! ^.^ Thank you! So here's a brand new chapter! :) I really should update more often . No comment please xD Anywho, enjoy(:**

Chapter 10: Friendly Concern

_**Michael's POV:**_

I hand a middle-aged lady a cup of freshly hot, brewed coffee, smiling to her as she accepted it to her hands. She protrays a grin on her face, one that expresses she is in a hurry and needs her caffefine right away. She takes her coffee in the one hand, talking rapidly into a phone in the other.

"Have a nice day!" I said to her, even though she wasn't paying anymore attention to me or everyone around her. I take the next customer in line, greeting with the friendly-est smile I can come up with.

You see, I have a job here at the Express Cafe. Sometimes I take orders at the front counter, I may clean tables, or actually make the coffee. Most of the time I work at the counter because most of the people I work with never feel like putting on a fake smile and taking orders. I usually try to put on a real smile, but that's just me.

The Express Cafe is a small little cafe, just like any other kind of cafe would be. It has its workers, tables & chairs, and sometimes people would come and perform songs for entertainment. That's my favorite part of my job. I love hearing people sing, listening to different melodies and tunes from unique people. Many of times I would catch up with the singers and have tiny chats with them, telling them they did great and asking them what inspired them to sing; stuff like that. Once in awhile, the boss wants me to perform cause he says I have a charming voice that could appeal to many girls. It really does make the girls swoon over me through; if only the girls at my school would do that too.

I feel a tap on the edge of my shoulder, so I turn around to see one of my co-workers holding up a handful of flyers in my face.

"Here, go put these around the block or where ever you wanna put them. As long as people see them, the boss will be happy with that."

I grab the flyers out of my face, holding them at the corner of my arm. "Sure thing, I do that right away."

Walking in the direction of the door, I politely open the door for incoming customers entering the shop. They display a pleasant smile, telling me they are thankful for my welcoming gesture. I close the door, moving my head in the opposite direction. I take in the city sound around me; the smell of the minumum amount of trees that stand in their growing areas, the sound of people chatting to one another as they past by, and the view of different shops around the area. Yes, it sure was a pretty day.

I take an inch of tape, placing it at the top of the flyer, then push it against the cafe's window. One down, 29 more to go.

I walk farther down the street, putting one flyer on every other shop I past. Just when I'm about to put another flyer on a shop's window, I heard people about 15 feet away from me making worrying, panic comments. I jog over to what everyone was looking at, seeing a person was laying down on the sidewalk. This person was facedown, but slowly started moving its arms and legs to push themself up from the ground. I observed the area, realizing that this person had fallen over a stack of newspapers that were now scattered around the walkway. I finally get a glimpse at who this person was, which was actually Nellie.

I felt my eyes open wide. "Nellie!" I hurry by her side, kneeling with one knee and having the other as support. I slowly help her up to her feet, brushing off any dirt in the front part of her body. "Are you alright? I noticed you fell over those stacks of newspapers."

She continued to examine herself, but noting that I was also there. "Michael! Uh, yeah I'm ok. I'm just in a hurry right now, but thanks for the..." Just as she trys to take one step forward, she bends her knees, grasping at her ankle. A painful skriek came from her lips, which were pressed lightly together.

I wrap my right arm around her waist, holding her arm for support. "I think you hurt your ankle. Maybe we should take you to see a doctor."

At that, she turns her head sharply at me, anxiousness in her eyes. "No, I'm fine. I just need to get to the hospital." She trys to make me let go of her, but as soon as she falls to the ground, she accepts my help. "Michael, please take me to the hospital."

"Yeah, you really need to see a doctor."

I lend the way to my car, telling her to stay up as I go tell my manager where I was heading. In those next few minutes, we were off to the hospital.

_**Nellie's POV:**_

There was silence in the car, well at least for those first 7 minutes of the drive. I didn't understand why there was this silence, because nothing awkward or weird really happened before it. Though this silence was really better for me, because I didn't want Michael to see me cry.

My view of the window was clear, fast moving images pasted my eyes from the speed of the car. I bearly moved my eyes away from the window, slowly inching them in the direction of Michael. When they finally hit him, I observed how concretated he was on the road, how his right hand would be on the top of the steering wheel & his left elbow placed on the shoulder of the car door. Every once in a while, I would gleam down to see his mouth move into different mouth expressions that he made often.

"Are you gonna keep sitting there staring at my face or are you trying to think of something to say?" Michael smiled, with the slight hint of sarcasm in his tone.

I look away from him, not realizing that he knew I was staring. Not gonna lie, I was blushing too. "Sorry, I... I..."

"So why were you in a hurry today? I'm sure you wouldn't be knocking down stacks of newspapers if there wasn't something urgent that was happening." Michael asked, changing the subject.

I continue to stare out the window, for I didn't want to directly look at Michael right now. I wished I could've stay silence, if only Michael hadn't of been asking this same question for the past minute.

"Nellie?" the pattern in his voice changed, which caught my attention. "I know I haven't known you for a long time, but if there is anything you need to talk about, I'm always here for you. I won't judge you or make fun of you; I'm just heard to listen and help. I promise I will always be there for you, no matter what."

Honestly, I didn't know what to make of this. I guess mostly cause I try not to show my personal emotions out in public. I avoid people saying these things to me, cause I know I'll always have my mom or sister to talk too. I try not to have friends knowing personal things about me, cause I know I won't be able to keep them around me long. Back in Washington, I did have a few friends that I would finally breakdown too and tell them about everything. But here, I decided to inclose my personal life. Unfortunately, I was stuck in a moving car with a guy who wouldn't take silence as an answer. I just wanted to disappear cause right now I really didn't want anyone talking to me.

"I'm sorry, but I would rather not talk you." Oddly enough, he left it at that; not asking anymore questions.

* * *

We finally got to the hospital, and I made sure this was the right one. The minute Michael parked his car in place, I unlocked the door and jumped out of the car. I didn't care that my ankle was killing with pain, I just need to get in that hospital.

I could heard Michael yelling at me, telling me to stop before I severely injure my already hurt ankle. I ignored his warnings, which in time I wished I haven't. I finally got through the hospital's doors but my foot slipped as I was running. My ankle twisted in a way I didn't think it would do before. I felt myself go up in mid-air for two seconds, then gravity took over and pulled me to the ground. I landed on my back as the breath got knocked out of me. My eyes suddenly began to blur, and the last thing I saw was Michael's face; filled with worry and concern for a troubled, miserable friend.

**AN: end of chapter 10! And yayy for another long chapter! :D Please, please, please review so I know how well everyone is liking this story! Review, review, review c: and then I'll update soon! :D**

**-Peace :3 **


	11. Together

**AN: Heyyy, again soooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been trying to think of good story ideas and giving me time to think of some helps :) So thank you everybody who had been supporting my story, let me know that you love this story and all :D So here's a brand-new chapter for you! c; Enjoy(:**

Chapter 11: Together

_**Blake's POV:**_

I groaned, getting real tired of my girlfriend clinging onto my arm like she was some leech. She kept chatting and chatting about stuff that I didn't have a clue of what they were about. I was just walking on my normal way to my class when Lucy comes out of nowhere, grabs hold of my arm, and then talking up a storm. Geez, I really am getting annoyed with this girl.

I kept going on my way to class, looking at the people I pasted by. One of my friends, who happened to be a girl and another cheerleader, simply gave a little wave as we were pasting past one another. When I waved back to her, I felt Lucy jerk my arm inward.

"Blake! I can't believe you would flirt with another girl when I'm right next to you! Ugh, you have been getting real friendly with alot of girls nowadays." Lucy rolled her eyes, practically shouting in my ear.

"Seriously? All I did was wave to her. Waving isn't flirting; its being friendly." I pointed out.

I felt her let go of my arm, in a sudden push motion. "Whatever, I getting real sick of you doing this to me."

Ok, enough was enough. I wrap my fingers around her wrist as I pull her off to the side, pushing her against the lockers.

I heard a smirk escape from Lucy's lips, half-smiling like she expected this to happen. "Now, now Blake. No need to rush in make-up kisses. We can do that later." She was just about to push me out of the way when I put my hands up against the lockers, pinning her in.

I make eye-connect with her, identifying what I was about to say was serious. "Listen, Lucy. I'm not doing this for make-up kisses, I trying to get you to listen. Obviously using force is the only way." In her eyes, I knew they were not expecting mine to be so dark when seriousness. "I want to break up."

"What?! How can you break up with me? What did I ever do to you!" Lucy started skreiking, tears forming in her eyes.

I just rolled my eyes, plain and easy. "Ugh, I been getting real tired of you acting like you haven't done anything wrong; like everything's suppose to be my fault. You think just because I dont response to you half the time you talk, you think I'm always ignoring you. Well, actually that part's true, but that because I don't have any interest in what you say. Whenever I disagree with you about something, you act like I'm trying to cut your body into pieces. You never listen to what I have to say and you're just so freaking annoying. OK?"

Her eyes were piercing into mine, her lips pushed strongly together. I looked down to see her hands balled up into fists, so I now know that she's mad. The second I look up at her, I felt a sharp sting hit my left cheek. I grab my cheek with my hands, watching as Lucy walked away from me without saying another word.

Well, a guy's gonna do what a guy's gonna be in order to break up with an annoying girlfriends. On the brightside, those were the most words I ever got to say to her.

* * *

_**Nellie's POV:**_

I feel tired, my eyes fluttering open. At first, my vision was blurring so all I saw were still figures around me. From what I could tell, I was in a room. The walls were painted a white-ish baby blue, brown furniture in the two left corners. I observe what my body is laying on, feeling cotton sheets and railings against the sides of my bed. I blink my eyes move to get my vision to become more clearer. It finally dawns in my mind that I'm in a hospital room.

Yes, I remember now! I was running into the hospital when my foot slipped, twisting my ankle even more and then once I hit the ground, I blacked out.

I look at myself to see that I was placed into a hospital gown. I looked under the gown to make sure I still had on my bra and underwear; which I did. When I lift the sheet covers off of me, I look at my ankle to see that it was bandaged up and everything.

From the side of my bed, there was one of those hosptial nightstands. On that nightstand, there was a note. I reached over to grab the note, reading who it was from. It was from Michael and from the date, it looked like he wrote this yestraday; it said:

_Nellie, sorry if you wake up and don't find me with you. I have to go to school tomorrow, otherwise my parents will kill me if I skip school. Right after school's out, I'm coming straight to the hospital to make sure you're ok. I tried to contract your parents but I didn't get an answer. Hope you are doing good by the time I get back. From, Michael._

From the note, I looked directly infront of me to see a digital clock hanging on the wall. 3:15; alright, Michael should be getting out of school about now. He'll probably be here anytime soon.

At the sound of the click of the door, I heard someone coming in. I expected it to be Michael but it was the doctor coming in to check up on me. When he noticed I was awake and up, he smiled brightly. "Welcome back to the world, Miss Veitenheimer. How do you feel today?"

"Tired, sore and wanting to get out of this hospital." I joked, trying my best to have a light attitude.

The doctor walked up to the right side of my bed, bringing up a clipboard was he carrying on the way in here. He examined the papers for a few seconds, making sure to check that everything seems right. "Well, I have good news and bad news. Good news; you only have a sprained ankle. Nothing's broken and it should heal up in a week or so. Bad news; in order for you to keep from spraining it more, I would advice you to be on crutches and have someone to help you if you need to go up high places."

I nodded, taking in the doctor's advice while watching him check to all the machines to make sure I was doing ok. After he did all that, he decided to leave the room. Silence surrounded me, except for the sound of the medical machines ranning at my side. I really didn't want to be in the hospital for long, I really didn't mean to find myself actually in a hospital bed. I came to the hospital for one thing and one reason only.

I placed my hands on the sides of my bed, lifting myself up. Surprisingly, I found myself lighter than I expected. With as much strength as I had, I pushed my body up, dropping the railings that caged me in the bed. I swung my legs over the sides, first placing my good leg on the ground first. When I felt that my leg was balanced enough, I bravely decided to try to get up with my leg that I had a hurt ankle with. Well, let's just say that wasn't the best idea because I ended up having my face come in connect with the floor. Pain throbbed throughout my ankle, making me wish I should've took the doctor's advice seriously.

Just when I was about to get my ownself up, I felt strong hands grip me under my arms, lifting me up to the side of my bed. I lifted my head up to see who my rescuer was; not to my surprise, it was Michael.

"Thanks, but I think I could've gotten myself up." I smiled, trying not to sound so independent but still grateful. Putting on a smile is harder than it seems when there are more depressing things on your mind.

I felt like Michael that I was worried about something, cause the hint of worry in his eyes as they glistened through my eyes. "Where were you going?"

"Nowhere, just the bathroom. Can't I go to the bathroom by myself?" I chuckled, obviously making that a fake-sounding statement.

Michael sighed, "I'm not dumb, Nellz. When I first saw you yestraday, you were in a hurry to get to the hospital. In the car, I asked you what it was and then you wouldn't tell me; I let it go that time but this time I need to know." He had been telling all this to me sternly, but comfortingly. I knew he wouldn't let this go anytime soon, so I decided to finally give in and tell.

"Ok, obviously I didn't come here to have my ankle fixed. I really didn't mean for that to happen but I was in such a rush to get here, I wasn't paying attention to the things around me. The real reason I wanted to come here was... because of my sister..." I paused, spying a quick look at Michael. I think he was alittle surprised, probably by the fact that I never told anyone I had a sister. I continued, "When I got home from school yestraday, I noticed that my mom nor sister was home. In the kitchen, my mom had left me a note saying that she'd taken Jamie to the hospital. She was going to explain everything once I got there."

I stopped, ending my story from there. To my surprise, Michael's hand started making it's way to my cheek. I didn't know what he was doing at first, until I felt him wiped a tear off me. I didn't realized I had been crying.

"I'm so sorry." Michael muttered, his eyes laying upon me. "I wish you would've told me sooner, but I understand why you didn't."

Silence stood between us, time going by slower than it really had been. It was soon broken when Michael's hand wondered on top of mine, his words so positively warm. "Once the doctor comes back, I'll get him to bring a wheelchair up here. We'll go see your sister, together." Hearing the word, _together_, made me want to linger onto that word. To know that word meant that I wouldn't be alone...

**AN: Please, please, PLEASE review! :D Reviews= more likely I will now update sooner ;) **

****NOTE: I have a new story when Nellie, Michael, and Blake! I find it's a pretty interesting story! So please check it out(; Its called To Know Its Real.**

****YouTube: I as well put up a newish video of Blichellie, it's called ****She Can Get It****. My account name is heypinkdinosaur. Please go and watch it c: Thanks! :)**

**-Peaceness :3**


	12. Pain in the Hospital

**AN: YOU GUYS, I'M SO SORRY! So I'm sorry for not updating in forever! It was out of my pure lazyiness xD but when I looked in my inbox and saw my readers really wanting me to continue my stories, I REALLY needed to start back on this stories :) Thank you guys for still reviewing and inboxing me to remind me about these stories! Please please please review! You guys have no idea how much it helps me when writing stories :D**

Chapter 12: Pain in the Hospital

_**Nellie's POV:**_

Together, Michael helped lift me into my wheelchair; his gentle but secure arms holding me tight. I felt the seat of the chair as my body began to sat upon it. Michael walked around to the back and began to push the chair into the hall. As he pushed the chair, my eyes landed on the ground; staring at every square tile we passed. As I remember, I counted 43.

We headed into an elevator, the door suddenly opening the moment we got there. Inside, I watched the doors close, reflecting the figure of a girl who looked sick, fragel, and weak. Behind her was a strong, healthy boy who she wished she hadn't of brought into this mess of her life. The girl disappeared, the scene of another hospital hallway taking its place. I didn't know exactly where the room would be, but Michael had gotten the room number from the doctor; Room 518.

We passed the numbers 506, 508, 514; when we got to the number 516, I grabbed holt of wheels rolling me into that direction. I knew the next room number would be where my sister and mother would be; I wasn't sure if I was ready to see them.

Michael felt the sudden stop of my chair, him ramming slightly into the back of my chair. He paused for a moment, coming around to the side of my chair. My eyes couldn't touch his face, remaining to be planting on the floor. They did notice him squat down beside me; one hand on the wheel, the other on the middle of my arm. "Nellie... you can do this. Nothing was stopping you from going to see them when you wanted to bust into the hospital before, what's holding you back now?"

He wouldn't understand, no one would. It was a stupid reason, so stupid I couldn't even understand it. Thats the reason I had to tell him. "I'm mad."

I could tell Michael didn't get it, so I continued. "I'm mad at my sister, my mom, and myself. I'm mad at everything is against us. I'm mad that my anger feels like fright. Fearful of what will become of me and my sister."

"Why are you mad?" Michael asked, my skin practically feeling the burning spot of where his hand continue to lie.

My eyes closed, water forming behind them. My head felt dizzy, like a hot-air ballon. "Anger is what I feel when something isn't going as planned. My sister wasn't suppose to be in this hospital, my mom trys to help her but never succeeds, and I wasn't there to stop her. Its all my fault, everythings my fault."

I sobbed, soon turning into crying. I hated crying, I always tried to avoid it. Now wasn't a time where I possibly could.

Michael's fingers curled around my arm, the pressure feeling like a comforting grip. "Nellie, its not your fault. Whatever the reason of why your sister is in the hospital, its not from you. Don't be mad at your sister or mom, its not like they wanted this to happen either. Understand that somethings you can't control in your life, so you have to let them work on their own."

From what I faintly remember, Michael had continued talking while my mind began racing through a million different times. Suddenly, I had this urge to do something against the doctors orders. Gripping the arms of my chair with full strength, I pushed myself up. I pulled my legs under my body to help me stand for support.

I felt Michael's hand push against my shoulder, "Nellie, you can't..."

"Michael..." I stopped him, this time looking him into his eyes. I needed to make him understand this, "Please, I want to walk in there looking strong; not weak. My sister looks up to me, I can't have her looking down. Please..."

Michael's lips curled up into an unsuring frown, his eyes tinted with concern and sympathy. "Fine, but at least let me help you walk into the room."

I didn't argue, so I let his hands hold my arm; letting most of my weight fall into his arm. When I got to Room 518, I took a deep breath and stepped in. Within a few more steps, I found my mother sitting behind my sister's bed. Her face looked weak, tired for lack of sleep. My focus averted to my sister laid on the bed. I didn't look for long cause I was about to bust into tears again. But that was too late, cause my mother got up and walked over to me. That's when I fell right into her arms.

* * *

_**Blake's POV:**_

I roamed the halls, feeling so free from my clingy, annoying girlfriend. Gosh, what a pain she was. Now I could hook up with a new chica and get some tonight. Haha, alright I'm just kidding about the gettin some tonight, but I still want a new hot girl to make out with though.

Some cheerleader was heading my way, I think her name was Marissa, and then I remembered her. I slushied her one time because she was in Glee club. Oh well, she's still pretty hot. Just as she glanced my way, I gave her my wink and nod that made all the girls high. When she caught it, she quickly looked away, her cheeks turning red. Hell yeah, I still got the moves.

One of my friends caught my attention, giving me a wave. As I wave back, I feel my shoulder being bumped by someone. I turned around to face this person, snapping "Dude, watch where you're going." When the guy didn't respond and kept going, I grabbed his wrist and made me turn around. Seeing the familiar facial features, I realized it was Michael.

"Hey, when someone's talking to you dont ignore them!" I snap, trying to get him to say something. Obviously he was in some daze since his eyes were averted to the floor. I slapped his chin up to move his face up. Finally his eyes decided to look up at me. "Dude!"

"What?" Michael said dully. Wow, he's sure sounds like he's in a bum.

"Why the down face, huh gleek? Getting slushied once too many times today?" I teased, pushing his shoulder slightly.

"No." Michael replied, rolling his eyes. At that, he started walking away. The nerve of him, just when I was still talking to him.

I shout, "Did your gleeky girlfriend broke up with your sorry ass?"

Michael stopped, turning around with a confused, wtf look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

I began taking a few steps closer towards him, watching him fidget. "You know, umm Nellie I think her name is? Yeah, you two always seem to hang around eachother alot. You must be dating."

Michael shook his head, "Ok one, we're just good friends. Two, why would you care enough to look at us to notice we're always together?"

I flinched, blurting out "Cuz I don't, doo-fuss! Even if you two aren't dating, I'm such she's just moppy enough to hang with one dude. It's not like she get anyone with those looks; they could make a roach vomit."

A couple of people snickered at my comment, and that's when I realized I was drawing a crowd. Well, why not draw a bigger one? "I'm such she goes home at night, sucking her thumb cause she's a weak, little twig. Would you like me go take a picture of her for you? I'm sure you would have fun with that picture."

I could totally tell that I was pissing Michael off, and he sure didn't want to hide it either. Suddenly, he started walking fast up to me that I was sure he was about to run up and punch me. When he got about 11 inches away from me, he stopped. He hissed, "Don't you dare say things about someone when you don't even know them or know what's going on in their life. You can really affect someone's life when you bully them. Come on Blake, I've known you for years. I know you told me a long time ago that if you had ever killed someone, you would kill yourself because of the guilt. Well, what if you killed someone with your words? How would you feel about that?"

His words caught me off guard, making me silent. I couldn't believe he remembered what I said years and years ago.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Don't go around saying things about someone who you don't anything about. They might end up in the hospital one day, and it would be all your fault."

I felt like Michael desperately wanted to say more, but he didn't. He gave me a straight stare, leaving before anymore people decided to crowd around us. Once people knew nothing more was going to happen, they all scattered away. I was left, staying in the middle of the hallway; thinking.

Thinking about everything he said, things he said about Nellie. On a normal basis, if I would've said all that to him, he would been alittle defensive and then walk away. But today, he totally broke into personal space. It's like he really wanted to get something threw to me, like something serious was happening.

Nellie... Hospital... Suicide... Oh no.

**AN: Sorry you guys for the long wait, but as long as you all keep reviewing I will keep trying to update! :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, REVIEW! :D Also, if anyone has read my story 'To Know its Real', if anyone is still reading it, please also review to tell me if you still want me to update it! :)**

**-Peaceness :3**


	13. New Perspective

**AN: Yayyy! New chapter from unless than a month! xD I'm so glad you guys are stilling reading this story! :) UPDATES will now come faster for those who continue to review :) Now, enjoy(: **

Chapter 13: New Perspective

_**Cameron's POV:**_

Keep cool, stay calm, act your normal geeky-self. That's what I was telling myself to try to calm myself down from a breath-taking beauty walking my way. Her gorgeous strawberry-red hair hoping with the beat of her steps, her eyes focused in the distance, and her walk graceful. I mean, I see and talk to everyday like its all normal. When really, I feel the same way everytime I do talk to her; lovestruck. Hannah's been talking to me all the time about 'just ask her out already' or 'suck it up boy!'. No prep talk could get me to ask her out; it has to be my decision. Unless she randomly decides to ask me out instead but I doubt it.

When I let my eyes fall upon hers, they connected with mine and I felt like I would ever be able to get them re-attached from her. Since I was in my own little world, I didn't realize how close she was to me now and that she was calling my name out.

"Cameron? Cameron!" Finger's snapped in front of my face, Marissa looking at me with a confused look.

My head popped back alittle, my eyes readjusting to Marissa standing about 2 feet away from me. "Huh? OH, sorry I was day-dreaming about something."

"Must've been some day-dream if you couldn't even notice me standing infront of you." Marissa chuckled, her hand slightly covering her mouth. Oh, if she only knew.

I collect my things from my locker, closing it until I heard the click of the lock. I turned my attention back to Marissa, who was throwing glances at something behind me. When I tried to look in the opposite direction of where I was facing currently, Marissa cleared her throat to make me look at her again.

"So, guess what?" Her lips spread into a smile, her eyes glowing with excitement.

I fidgeted as I readjusted my glasses, asking "What?"

"Mr. Schue said that in the next perform, he'll give me the lead female part in one of the songs! Isn't that great?"

I grinned too, "That's awesome! Well, just remember us little people when you move on to bigger things, ok?"

She laughed at my statement, her eyes falling to the ground. The next second she looked up, her eyes once again looked lost behind me. This time I turned around to see what, or who, she was staring at. That's when I saw him. Samuel.

I waved a hand infront of Marissa's face, her finally looking back at me. Deciding to act dumb, I asked "Who are you looking at?"

"No one." Marissa responded, maybe alittle too fast for my part. "I mean, yeah no one."

I arched an eyebrow up, letting her know that I knew that there was more than that.

She rolled her eyes, head tilting away to the side. "Well, since you're my best friend, I'll trust you not to tell anyone." Marissa looked behind me one last time before looking back at me. "You see, I've had this crush on... Samuel."

Ugh, I hated to even hear his name. Hearing her say that made my stomach cramp in my body. "Why? He doesn't seem like the type of guy you like."

Marissa's eyes fell to the ground, a small grin forming across her lips. "I don't know. There's just something about him that makes me wanna get to know him."

Ewww. "But.."

"I know, I know." She interrupted. "As cliche as it seems, good girl liking bad boy, I just can't help but like him. I feel like me and him could have good chemistry together."

_We would have good chemistry..._

* * *

_**Blake's POV:**_

Tires squealing, gas going, head spinning. Guilt was overcoming my senses as all I could concentrated on making my way to the hospital. School was over about 2 minutes ago, and that's when everything Michael was trying to make me understand clicked in my head. To why Michael got so defensive when I started talking about Nellie and picking on her. It was because Nellie was in the hospital from suicide; I felt like it was all my fault. My mind rewinded the memories that made a timeline of this.

To when I splashed Nellie a couple of times with a slushie, calling her names. Seeing her in the pharmacy with depression pills, and seeing her yestraday running across the street in the direction of the hospital. From when Michael kept intensively talking about bullying and emotions directly to my face. I don't know how I can take this, especially when he brought up what I said to him when we were kids. He knew how I always felt about it, and saying it really meant he was trying to tell me something.

I spied the hospital in walking distance now, steering my car into the parking garage. You would've thought I would've busted out of my car and ran into the hospital. No, that's the opposite of what I did. Slowly, I opened my door; hesitantly sitting out of my truck. Feelings of newly-found guilt boiling throughout my body, making me feel even more nervous.

Once I entered the hospital, I looked around for the service center. I spotted a nurse typing on a computer, so I walked up quietly to the desk. "Hello?"

The woman looked up from her computer. She smiled, but that only made me feel want to vomit. "What can I help you with deary?"

I gulped, "I'm looking for Nellie Veitenheimer's room."

"One moment please." The lady said to me, working away on her computer. "Room 306. You just.."

" I know where to go, thanks." I tried to grin, but it probably came out looking like a creeper grin. When I found the nearest elevator, I stepped inside. The ride felt like forever, probably of all these feeling racing around in my brain. I've never liked hospitals, probably because of one person in my life being here when I was young...

_Ding_. The sound of the doors opened, my feet stepping out like getting out of a fire. I walked down the hall, having every step I take becoming slower and slower.

Room 306. Here it was. Wasn't anything special about this, looked like any other door. But to me, this would be the room I could spot from miles. The tips of my fingers lingered onto the handle, lightly grabbing it before it turned.

A nurse was coming out, and she took a step back when she saw that I was coming into the room. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, its ok." I smiled, stepping out of her way. I looked into the room, spying the end of the bed from the opening of this door. As I took a deep breath, I pushed myself into the room. Around the corner of the wall, there was Nellie. Apparently, she was awake because when she saw me, her eyes popped opened. "Blake?"

**AN: hehe, end of this chapter :) So... I feel like alot of you guys are confused at this point. Well, to get unconfused.. read the next chapter ;) Coming soon to an internet near you! Soooo, review review REVIEW! Please c:**

**-Peaceness :3**


	14. Embarrassment

**AN: OMG, I didn't realize how much time had pasted from the last time I updated this story! :o soooo sorry you guys . but enough talking, lets start reading c:**

Chapter 14: Embarrassment

_**Blake's POV:**_

No...no... I felt like thats all I could think of. The sight of Nellie laying in a sight bed because of the idea of me leading her up to me made me want to kill myself. That's how badly it felt to see her like this.

Nellie stared at me, her mouth open but no words coming out. I glided up to her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. I watched as the motion of her blinking happened, but that wasn't the only thing to happen at that moment. Within that second, I fell to my knees. Sobbing through my teeth, crying with my eyes; my head bent down from the shame.

"Blake!" I heard Nellie shout. I didn't want to look back up. I brushed briskly through my hair, my head bending so far it also touched my thighs.

"...Nellie...I'm so sorry." I said, in such a whisper. "This was never meant to happen."

"Well of course not, I wished it didn't happen either but what's done is done." The way Nellie said her words seemed lighter than what the topic was.

I finally gathered up the courage to at least look her in the eye. "Nellie, you don't understand. I was the one who lead you to this! If it wasn't for me hurting you, you wouldn't be in this hospital bed!"

Nellie's face turned to a confused look. "What? If it wasn't for me, I wouldn't have put myself in this hospital. You had no part in it, I can promise you that."

"But... if it wasn't for me bullying you..."

Nellie interrupted me in mid-sentence. "Bullying? Blake, I sprained my ankle. That's the reason I'm in a hospital bed."

For a minute, I thought I heard her words wrong. "So, you didn't try to commit suicide?"

"What! NO, of course not!" Nellie exclaimed.

I began to stutter as I tried to get the words out. "But...but..the slushies..the pills..the depression.. i...you...but...uh...no suicide?.."

Nellie slowly shock her head, like the question was obvious. "Nooooooo."

With my right leg, I pushed myself up back into a standing position. I now felt awkward, just standing there in the middle of the floor. I had just cried my soul out to her, embarrassing myself for something I thought I did to her when the reason wasn't even from me. How embarassing.

My hand began scratching the back of my head sub-consciously, narrowing my eyes away from hers. "Well, I hope your ankle...gets better. I should probably go since I just made everything weird now." With the turn of my heel, I took one step to the door when I heard her hault me.

"Hey Blake?" I heard Nellie state. I really didn't want to turn back around, considering my cheeks were flaming red as of now. "Yes Nellie?

"Thanks anyway."

"For what?"

There was a pause, but she then continued. "You thought you lead me up to a suicide that never happened, when actually everything was at fault of me. You found guilt and ache because of your thoughts... you came all the way over hear to give an apology. Im pretty sure you've would've gave your apology your all if you had the chance. So I guess... thanks for not being as bad of a guy as I thought you were. And sorry for your embarrassment."

I let out a puff of a sigh, a hidden side-frown on my lips. "Its ok." Those two words set me out of the room, and back into reality.

_**Marissa's POV:**_

"Yikes, I hope Nellie gets better." I said to Michael. Before Glee Club started, Michael had told me the whereabouts of Nellie and the reason she had been stuck in the hospital a few days. "I know what it feels like to have a sprained ankle. Its sucks."

"Yeah, the doctor said that she should be coming back tomorrow." Michael mentioned.

I nodded, "That's good. You've seem to be checking up on Nellie alot. Have you two beening 'talking' to eachother lately?"

By the looks of it, Michael seemed to have been taken by surprise by that question. "We're just friends. I've been making sure she was ok like any other friend would. Stop making up things Marissa."

I held my hands up in defeat. "Ok, ok. I was just giving you my thoughts."

Micahel nodded, turning to face the front. I have a feeling that he's not telling the whole truth.

I got distracted when Cameron came and sat by me. He greeted with that friendly smile of his, "Hey Marissa!"

"Hi Cameron." I smiled. "You seem more happy than usual today."

He shrugged, looking towards the white board. "Not really, but the fact that I get to now see you one more hour a day makes the minutes seem worth wild."

"Aww, thats too cute Cameron." I gleamed at him. "You such a sweet talker. Whoever becomes your girlfriend is one lucky catch."

Though that complication would've seemed great to here, Cameron responded with a small smile. Those small smiles of his seem to always have other meanings to them.

"Thanks 'Risa. I..."

"Hey Marissa." I suddenly pulled my attention away from Cameron and pushed to the people on the side of me. Samuel stood a couple inches away, grinning down at me with those long locks of hair in the way. "How are you today?"

"Great, I'm great! You?" I felt like a stummering maniac. "Like, you awesome today?" Wow Marissa, just wow.

He laughed, "Yeah, I just so. Well, I guess I should get to my seat. Class is about to start. Caught ya later, k?"

"Kayyyyyyyyyyyy." I lingered the kay on, my gaze stretching on.

Cameron had to snap his fingers to get my focus back to him. "Girl, hello?"

"Oh sorry." I blushed. "Man, I feel so stupid for all those silly words spitting out of my mouth. You have no idea how embarrassing it is to say stupid things infront of someone you like."

Cameron sighed, his words becoming more and more quiet. "Trust me, _you _have no idea..."

**AN: again, sorry for the late update xD So, can you guys still review? :) how about this, if I get 7 or 8 reviews on this chapter, I will immedicately write the next chapter. So pleaseeeee review! (: *cough* its motivation *cough***

**-Peaceness :3**


	15. Sympathy

**AN: As promised by the amount of reviews I got, this story has been update ^_^ Sorry if its alittle short, but enjoy(:**

Chapter 15: Sympathy

_**Michael's POV: **_

It's been about 2 months after Nellie had sprained her ankle. Nellie has been walking, running, stuff like that, but sometimes I still treat her like she's practically in a wheelchair. I just worry for the poor girl, that's all. Ever since that first day in the hospital, we've become pretty close. Every other week day after Glee, I go to her house to help her with Calculus.

As I walk down the hallway, I spy Nellie in eye sight. I could tell the way she was moving around in her locker that she was having trouble finding something. Just as I approach her locker, she almost drops a notebook coming out. Like a ninja, I quickly grab hold of the notebook. At quick glance, she wasn't expecting someone to be next to her. Once she knew it was me, her expression soften.

"Thanks Michael, you're always here when I need you." Nellie smiled, gladly taking away the notebook from my hands.

I smiled, glad to be appreciated by her. Even though it has only been about 2 months since me and Nellie have really gotten to know eachother, everything just falls right into place with her. I don't know why, but I'm very grateful to have her in my life.

Nellie snaps her fingers in front of me, making me realize I was lost in thought. "Hello? Earth to Michael?"

"Sorry Nell, just thinking about stuff." I say, watching the locker door close shut. Nellie maneuvers to my side as she starts us off walking to class. I begin to wonder about something, but I know it's going to be hard to say. "So..how has your sister been?"

As I look upon Nellie, her eyes stay away from mine. Her lips go inward of her mouth, then open like she was going to say a word. Only to then stop herself from speaking, like she would regret what she was gonna say. Finally after some thought, she spoke up. "She's fine. Mom had to go to the doctor again; Jamie's been really sickly. I worry so much for her."

From the crack in her voice, I knew she wanted to shred a tear. I felt really bad for her, cause she told me that her sister means alot to her. Ever since that moment in the hospital when I brought Nellie to see her sister, I understand why she gets so timid about her.

_As I rolled Nellie into the room where her sister lays, I could feel something in my heart that ached. Aching from uneaseness, looking for the light. Once Nellie's mother saw her daughter sitting in a wheelchair, her emotions took the best of her; so did Nellie's. They both flung into eachother's arms, crying in despair. _

_Nellie untangled herself from her mothers arms, looking down at her sister. Her mother came behind her to help in both physical and emotional support. This, to me, was a very intense family moment. _

_Until now, I never knew what Nellie's life had been like. I didn't know of the troubles she faced outside of school, or inside her home. Watching this scene made me realize what Nellie goes through. For that, I will try to understand her as much as I live._

"Bye Michael!" I hear a voice say from a distance. I look to my side to see Nellie entering a classroom, waving me goodbye. I lift my hand up for a tiny wave back, a grin expressed across my lips. Just another goodbye, only to be greeted soon with another hello.

* * *

_**Shanna's POV:**_

The one thing I love doing the most in my entire life is singing my heart and soul out to everyone around me. The second most lovely thing I love doing is... spying cute boys. I do this mostly during lunchtime. Sadly that I must be in Glee, none of the cute boys bother to notice me. But I do love playing Cupid for my friends though. As Cupid, I love trying to match up Lindsay with guys. I've known Lindsay for like, ever. One of the things I know about her is that she only had one boyfriend in her life. That only lasted a week. Lindsay is a very independent person, doesn't let anything get in her way. I think that's another reason me and her became bestfriends: we're so alike.

"Shanna!" Damien calls to me. I draw my attention to him, listening to what he has to say. "Yes?"

"Ok, so why did the chicken cross the road?"

Lindsay cut in, "To get to the other side?"

Damien shook his head, a side-grin peeking out on the corner of his lips. "Nope, it's because he was being chased by a butcher."

Suddenly, both Damien and Lindsay busted out in giggles. I personally didn't see what was so funny about the joke. It was lame; I could totally tell a better joke than that.

I noticed how Lindsay giggled while looking at Damien. She looked so happy; that's was how she looked when her ex-boyfriend and herself would be together. Actually, the only reason her relationship lasted a week was because he had to move to Canada.

I started to wonder how cute this two looked sitting together, giggling at a shared joke. That's when I had an idea... a very creative idea...

**AN: hope you enjoy this chapter(: Once I get between 7-8 reviews again, I'll update the next chapter :D and trust me you guys, I've already began writing the next one and you reallyyyyyy don't want to miss it ;) so review, review, review :D**

**-Peaceness :3**


	16. Too Close To Handle

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for late updates. Anywho, since its Summer, I can update my stories more ;) Anywho, please enjoy(:**

Chapter 16: Too Close to Handle

_**Marissa's POV: **_

I can't grip away from his beautiful smile, his long lustrous locks, and walk that he loves to strut about doing. Why, why must he make me feel this way. I just don't understand. Oh well, I'll let this feeling take over me. The feelings for Samuel that I just can't let go of.

I felt like some creepy stalker girl looking at Samuel across the lunchroom, never pulling my sight away from him. I'm pretty sure that my friends were talking to me, but I wasn't paying any attention. Until Hannah grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes and pushed them into my mouth. "Hannah, WHAT THE..." I caught myself before I was about to say such words. "Why did you do that?"

Hannah grinned, she eyed me as she licked the mashed potatoes off her fingers. "Hmph. It was the only way to get your attention."

"You could've tapped me on the shoulder or something!"

"Oh well. This way was alot more funnier." Hannah smirked. Ugh, that girl sometimes.

I got my napkin that was thankfully next to my plate and wiped off any hints of mashed potatoes on my face. I heard a chuckle coming from my right, so I knew Cameron found this little incident funny. Eyes set on him, I placed a spoonful of carrots on my spork. "You must think its real funny to have food on other people, don't you?"

Cameron then held his hands up in defense. "Woo now, lets talk about this ok?"

"Noooo, I rather not." My sly on my face took action as the carrot flung to Cameron's face. At the hit, he gave me a oh-no-you-didnt look and threw his mashed potatoes at me. Amazingly I was able to dodge it but it hit the person at the other table. The person turned around, pretty confused, but took some carrots and flung them at our table.

All of a sudden, some random kid stands up on a lunch table, and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" Bullets of flying food hurled through the air at that moment. I took cover and hide under the table. I looked up to see if Hannah was gonna hide with me but she was too busy flinging food across the room.

I crawled to the farest end of my table, when suddenly a few tables down I saw Samuel taking cover as well. An idea popped in my head, so I quickly dodged some flying food and scampered to his area. Once I was by his side, I wasn't sure what to say. Sure enough, I was too caught up in the luminous color in his eyes. Only I feel like I have some curse for food being thrown at me cause he plotted some apple sauce on the side of my face. "Hey Marissa, looking saucy today? Aren't we?"

I was like, "Yeah... I'MA GET YOU FOR THAT YOU SAMUEL, YOU!" At that, I ran from out of under the table and followed him around the lunchroom, throwing food.

* * *

_**Nellie's POV:**_

So umm, I'm not sure exactly what happened but when I had walked into the cafeteria there was a food fight going on. I walked into the caferteria, then walked right back out. I wasn't about to get all messy and have to change my clothes. I wasn't sure where to go, especially since I was starving so I just wanted to go somewhere where there was food.

As I turned the corner, I spotted the teachers lounge. Hey, the teacher's lounge has food in it. HEY NOW! I spied an idea.

Secretly, I leaned forward towards the inside of the window. I wanted to see if there were any teachers in the lounge. Once I saw no teachers in site, I knew it was my time to pounce.

As quick as my feet could take me, I hurried off to the inside of the lounge. Once I was inside, I felt like I was in forbidden terrority. Which I was since no students were allowed inside the place. Though I hadn't seen one teacher in sight, I still tip-toed towards the vending machine. Each step closer made my stomach growl and my mind was set on getting one of those protein bars. In front of the vending machine, I began to take out my money when suddenly a hand came upon my mouth. I suddenly didn't know what to cause all my mind could think of was thoughts of being kidnapped or killed. I spun around to see who my so called attacker was. Thats when my fright turned into anger.

I was Blake. Wow, what a jerk. "Dude, you scared the sh*t out of me. What in the heck are you doing here?"

The asshole put on a smirk grin, oh how that made me what to slap him. "I could say the same for you. I saw you in the window and wanted to see why you're here."

"I'm here to get some food, genius. If you haven't noticed the lunchroom is in a food fight so I can't get into the cafeteria. Probably because of the food fight, thats the reason why there are no teachers here."

Just my luck, both of us heard one of the doors that leads to the office open. "No honey, I can't come home early today. I have to assign more tests because the school board are making us drill down our students more." The voice of the teacher came closer and closer, while becoming clearer.

"Awe great, uhhh." I looked desperately around for some place to hide. Grabbing Blake's wrist, I pulled him to the side of the farest vending machine. "Keep quiet and maybe that teacher won't find us."

"Oooooh, I've never been this close to you before." It was true, I've never had Blake all up in my grill before or touching practically 3/4 of my body. The other quarter was smashed up against the corner of the wall and vending machine. "Why don't we get to know eachtoher little moreeee?"

I slapped his upcoming hand away from my waist. "Blake, this is not time to be fooling around. Actually, no time is a good time. Now shut up before we get caught."

Though I could tell he didn't want to take my orders, he rolled his eyes and remained quiet. We heard the teacher's voice becoming closer. I never felt myself being so scared to be caught in my life, especially since it looks like me and Blake were making out in the corner. Which is totally not what's happening right now.

I could feel my heart beating fast, though I think it was beating alittle too fast. I noticed Blake's face was facing away from mine, and how close he face was to mine. We were so close, that I felt his heart beating against his muscular chest. I tried to move my body closer to the corner, but his left arm was blocking it. When he felt my body movement, he turned his face to mine. Suddenly, I found reallyyyy awkward. The blood in my veins were rushing as I felt my body warming up. His breathing was louder now that he was facing me, but I was praying it wasn't too loud for the teacher to hear it.

As quickly as my eyes could move, I unattached them from his eyes to the corner wall. "Is the teacher gone yet?" Gosh, I could feel my cheeks burning.

Blake let out a slight huff as he moved away from me. Peeking around the corner, he grabbed my wrist. "Let's get out of here. He's gone but Iet's go which its clear."

Once we were out of the teachers lounge, I felt like I escaped a horror movie. "Ok now, Blake. We will never repeat of this moment, ever like EVER again. Got it or do I have to get it for you?" I sounded harash, but I was so embarassed I didn't know how to control my emotions.

"Ok, Ok. I got you." Blake said defensively. "But for you information.." Blake lended into my ear, whispering "Your boobs are alittle small."

That jerk.

**AN: End of chapter 16! :) PLEASEEEE review and now that's its Summer, I can write more now :) Please please please review you wonderful readers :D**

**-Peaceness :3**


End file.
